The Necklace Of Evil
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Kaorin comes into possesion a very strange and mysterious item IT'S DONE!
1. Here We Go

**Hi All, time for another Azu fic I decided to try some unusual even for an Azumanga story, I really hope you like it**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**HERE WE GO...**

Somewhere In the jungles of the Amazon, two researchers Dr. Philip Norman and his assistant Mitzu Aida, are busy exploring the legendary lost city of Tah-haha. (sorry best I could think of).

Mitzu swatted a mosquito on her neck. "How much longer are we going to search, I'm being eaten alive." Norman just smiled. "Patience my dear Miss Mitzu, imagine the notoriety we will receive if we actually find this lost city."

Mitzu just sweatdropped. "At this point I'd be happy if someone were to send me a plane ticket back home." Norman just shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------

As they kept walking through the jungle someone in the distance was watching them. It was a tall man smoking a cigar. "Just as soon as they find that city," he said in an Australian accent We'll move in and kill them, then find that legendary treasure we were hired to get."

-----------------------------------------------

Hours passed by. Mitzu was about ready to tell Norman that she was giving up when Norman suddenly got excited. "EUREKKA!!!!!" he yelled.

There in front of them were ruins of what once appeared to be a lost civilization.

"Incredible." Mitzu said in astonishment. "WOW WE REALLY FOUND IT!!!!!" she realized what she had said. "Uh, I mean I knew we could do it Dr. Norman." Norman just sweatdropped.

The two explorers then proceeded to start studying the city as well as collect artifacts. Mitzu noticed something up ahead. It appeared to look like a temple. "I'll bet there's tons of cool stuff in there." She went inside to look around.

It was very dark and humid inside, Mitzu found a torch on the wall and lit it. She looked around the old temple. "Pretty creepy in here." she thought. Then that's when she saw it, a beautiful necklace hanging over what appeared to be a tomb. "Wow." she wispered as stars appeared in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside, Norman was wondering what became of his assistant. "Miss Mitzu, where are you." suddenly he heard a click of rifles behind him. He slowly turned around, and saw a group of men surrounding him, among them was someone he recognized "Berg Benedict."

"Hello Philip, long time no see." He said as he smiled. "Why am I not surprised to see you." Norman said with an angry tone.

"Come on Phil, is that anyway to talk to your old partner?" Benedict answered.

"Former partner." Norman told him. "I broke ties with you when you decided that making a profit was more important than preserving history."

"Tsk Tsk Phil, you hurt me." He just gave a sarcastic sigh. "It's just a shame I'm gonna have to get rid of you and that lovely assistant of yours." Norman just narrowed his eyes. "Do with me as you wish, but leave the poor girl out of it." Benedict just smiled. "Sorry 'ol chap, but I can't have anyone squealing on us. Benedict then proceeded to shoot him.

------------------------------------------------

Mitzu heard the gunshot outside. She quickly grabbed the necklace and placed it in her pouch. She slowly peeked outside and saw the group of men surrounding Norman, who was dead.

"Dr. Norman." She said softly.

"Okay look for that young girl and take care of her, you two let's get to the temple and find that necklace." Benedict said.

Mitzu knew she had to get away and fast. She decided to go deeper into the temple.

--------------------------------------------------

Benedict and two of his men went inside the temple. "Someone's been in here." he said.

He then proceeded to walk up to the tomb and noticed that something once hung over it. "Damn, she had the necklace." He studied the ground and noticed footprints heading into the deeper part of the temple. "Quick call the rest of the men, she's not getting away."

---------------------------------------------------

Mitzu kept running until she reached an underground lake. She could hear benedict and his men catching up to her. She had remembered hearing from Dr. Norman that sometimes these underground lakes would lead outside...sometimes. "I hope he's right." she said as she took a deep breath and dove it.

Benedict and his men ran up to the underground lake. "She must have dove it he thought." as he gave a smile. "Do we dive in after her." one of the men asked.

"Don't bother." Benedict answered, by the time we swim though she'll probably be so far ahead of us we won't catch up." he took out a cigar and lit it. "We'll just have to meet her at the airport."

------------------------------------------------

Mitzu headed for the airport. She knew she had to get back to Tokyo with the artifact as well as report Dr. Norman's murder. As she approached the entrance, she noticed Benedicts men inside.

"I can't let them have this necklace, it would make Dr. Norman's death meaningless." she thought.

She decided that a disguise would help her sneak by them, but she still decided that having the necklace was too risky. She quickly headed for the nearest post office. She placed the necklace in a package. "I've got to mail this to someone I can trust but who." she kept thinking until one person came to mind. "Of course my cousin." She then wrote a letter and placed it inside the package. "I just hope I don't put her in any danger." She mailed the package. And then went into the bathroom to put on a disguise.

She managed to sneak by everyone and was about to get on a plane when she felt something on her back. "Going somewhere love?" Mitzu turned around. "I don't have the necklace with me, and I doubt that you're going to shoot me in front of all these people."

"Then why don't we step outside for a bit of fresh air then." Benedict said as he smirked.

Mitzu tried to make a break for it, one of Benedict's men the shot her which caused a panic. "You Idiot." Benedict told him. "We've got to get out of here before the authorities get her." And with that they ran off.

An officer rushed up to the injured Mitzu, "WE NEED TO GET AN AMBULANCE HERE FAST!!!!" he screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

The officer walked up to the doctor. "How is she doctor?" The doctor shook his head. "She's in a coma and I have no idea if she will ever come out of it." The officer just sighed. "Well she didn't have any identification papers on her so we have no idea who she is or where she came from, or why she was here in the first place."

The doctor just scratched her head. "So did you find the people responsible." he asked.

The Officer just shook his head. "We're not even close to finding them." she stared at Mitzu. "I guess she's the only one who could tell us what's going on."

-------------------------------------------------

**TOKYO JAPAN,**

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Kaorin was slowly making her way upstairs to her room. She was sighing. Once again she had failed in telling her Sakaki-san about her feelings.

She just lied down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "It's this how my life is going to be?" she sighed and then sat up. That's when she noticed a package on her dresser. "What's this." she walked over to it and picked it up.

"Mom, when did this come in." she asked from her room.

"Today, I didn't know you had ordered something." her mom responded from downstairs.

"I didn't" she answered. "Maybe it's from Miss Sakaki." she thought as she blushed. She opened the package and looked inside. She found the letter inside and the started to read it.

_Dear Kaorin:_

_I'm going to be in Tokyo in a few days to pick up this item, please take good care of it, I have no time to explain why, and whatever you do don't tell anyone about it, especially Aunt Kari. Arigato_

_Love your cousin Mitzu_

Kaorin looked inside the box, inside was a beautiful gold necklace. "Wow." she thought. "I wonder why she would go to all this trouble anyway."

She folded the letter and placed it back in the package. "Guess I'd better get ready for dinner." she thought as she left her room.

Meanwhile the necklace started to glow and an evil laugh was heard from it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AH, I bet you didn't see this coming huh? Okay take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Kaorin's Day

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin's Day**

Kaorin was eating her breakfast when she decided to check out her horoscope...

_Today will be full of surprises..._

"Small simple and to the point." she thought. She kissed her mother goodbye and left for school.

----------------------------------------

Halfway there it started to rain heavily. Kaorin ran as quickly as she could to avoid getting more soaked than she already was.

As she entered the school it stopped raining. Kaorin sighed as she walked down the hall. She then noticed that everyone had an umbrella. Chiyo walked up to her, dry as a bone.

"Miss Kaorin, didn't you see the weather report?" she asked. Kaorin just shook her head. "Sorry I had other things on my mind." she answered.

Minamo walked up. "Kaorin, you're soaking wet, come on to the gym so you can dry off there, I'll make an excuse for you to give to Kimura-Sensei."

Kaorin just smiled and then bowed. "Arigato Kurosawa-Sensei." She had never felt so lucky, today she got to miss some of that weird teacher's class. "This is indeed a surprise." she thought.

-------------------------------------------

After she had dried off, she went to her homeroom. She opened the door and peeked inside. Kimura was crying.

"Kimura-Sensei are you okay?" she asked

Kimura looked up and saw Kaorin. "Oh thank the heavens that you are okay, I thought that you may have been sick or worse." He started to dance around like if he was the happiest person in the world.

Kaorin just sweatdropped and went to her desk as all the boys in the class just gave her an annoyed look.

"How dare you make Kimura-Sensei worry like that, don't you have any feelings." one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, you know how sensitive he can be." another one said.

Kaorin just sank into her chair. Suddenly she felt someone quickly rush up to her desk. Kaorin just turned pale as she knew what was coming next.

"Ah my Kaorin, now that you are safe, we may now proceed with class. But before we do is there anything you need my love."

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!!!!!!" Kaorin screamed.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Kimura said as he looked at her with that gaping wide mouth. Kaorin just put her head on the desk. "Even half a class is a nightmare." she thought.

--------------------------------------------

Kaorin was relieved to get out of that class and head for her English class. "At least I can handle Yukari-Sensei." she thought.

As she entered Yukari's class, she sighed as she saw Yukari with her head on her desk...fast asleep.

Kaorin went to her desk and just stared at her. "Someone should wake her up." She told a girl.

"Not me." she replied. "You know what happened to the last person who tried to wake her."

Kaorin could remember it clearly, someone tried to wake up Yukari the other day, and all it got him was a bump on the noggin from her textbook.

She decided it wasn't worth the effort. She just put her arms behind her head and leaned back. But as she did that her pencil rolled of the desk at hit the floor.

"WHO MADE THAT NOISE!!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as she quickly woke up.

Everyone pointed at Kaorin. She saw that Yukari picked up a piece of chalk. "I hate my life." she thought before Yukari threw the chalk at her.

------------------------------------------

Yukari was in her Minamo's PE class. She was in her gym outfit. "She looked into the mirror and studied the small dot on her head where the chalk had hit her." Chihiro walked up to her. "So you got the chalk from Yukari-Sensei huh?"

Kaorin just sighed at nodded. Chihiro placed her hand on Kaorin's shoulder. "So what did you do."

Kaorin closed her eyes. "I woke her up...accidentally of course." Chihiro couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kaorin demanded.

"I'm sorry, but these sort of things seem to happen to you almost everyday. It's just so comical." Chihiro answered.

"Well I'm glad that you think my life is a comedy." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes.

At that moment Minamo walked up to the class. Okay listen up, today and for the rest of the week, we're going to do some running around the track.

Kaorin just shrank, running wasn't one of her strong points.

Minamo looked down her clipboard, "Okay who do we have race each other first?" she then looked up. "Okay it's Kaorin against...Sakaki."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaorin screamed as everyone just stared at her.

"Are you okay Kaorin?" Minamo asked.

"Not really Kurosawa-Sensei, may I please go to the infirmary." Kaorin answered.

Minamo walked up to Kaorin a felt her forehead. "Hmmm, you don't appear to have a fever." she then smiled. "Oh I see, you're scared to run against Sakaki because she is the best runner around here right?"

"Uh yeah that's it?" she quickly lied. "So does this mean I don't have to race her?" she gave an innocent.

Minamo gave a quick laugh. "Oh Kaorin." she then became serious. "Get in the starting lane."

------------------------------------------

Kaorin just gulped. She was about to race her hero...her idol...her soulmate. "Okay maybe soulmate is going to far." she thought. She stared at Sakaki...her soulmate.

"Okay ready?" Minamo said as she held up the started pistol for a second, and then fired.

Sakaki took of like a bolt of lighting, meanwhile Kaorin ran also, but without much effort. "I can't do it, I cannot race against my Sakaki-san." She purposely slowed down until she was just trotting.

"COME ON KAORIN DON'T SLACK OFF!!!!" Minamo said.

Sakaki finished won the race. Kaorin wasn't even halfway finished.

Minamo just sighed. "Never mind Kaorin, just bring it in."

--------------------------------------------

The rest of the day didn't go well for poor Kaorin, someone spilled their lunch on her. Her beaker exploded in chemistry class, she slipped on a wet floor, and so on...and so on...and so on.

Kaorin was never so relieved to hear the bell to end the school day. "I guess my horoscope was right, this day was full of surprises."

When she was halfway home it started to rain heavily again. Kaorin just stared forward, dropped her schoolbag, looked up, stuck out her arms and gave a 'why me' look at the sky.

------------------------------------------

Kaorin went into her room, even though she was soaking wet she just launched herself at the bed and closed her eyes. "Why must my life be a joke." she thought, "Why can't I just have the confidence to do anything I want?"

--------------------------------------------

The next morning as she got up she felt strange. She went to the restroom and stared at the reflection. Something was not right. It was then that she noticed she was wearing the necklace her cousin had sent her. "When the heck did I put this thing on." Suddenly her eyes glowed red. "Who cares when I put this on, I think I'll just keep it on for good luck." she said with a wicked smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**How's that for an Azu-fic huh? Stay tuned**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. The New Kaorin

**As I reread this chapter, I just felt uncomfortable with one scene, so i changed it, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter.**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**The New Kaorin**

For a moment Kaorin didn't understand what had become of her. She just shook her head and dismissed her sudden behavior as her mom's rice curry she had last night.

As she was having her breakfast she decided to once again read her horoscope. Although she knew that it wasn't really a good idea.

_"Today you will experience unusual moments..."_

"Another short and to the point one." she thought. She sighed and kissed her mother goodbye.

----------------------------------

This time Kaorin decided to take an umbrella to school. "She looked up in the sky and noticed the clouds were forming. "Not this time." She smiled.

She tried to open her umbrella, but it wouldn't open. "Oh no." she thought as she could feel the raindrops fall. "Open...open..."her eyes glowed red. "OPEN!!!!!!!" The rain started to fall heavily. Kaorin just gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes.

She looked up and noticed that no matter how much it was raining, she wasn't getting wet. After a closer examination. She noticed that she appeared to have some kind of barrier around her. "Okay, there's something you don't see everyday." she thought.

As she approached the school's entrance, the rain stopped, and the barrier disappeared. "Maybe I'm dreaming." she thought. "Or maybe it's mom's curry"

------------------------------------

She headed for her homeroom and sat in her seat. She sighed as she knew that it was going to be another tourtue filled class with Kimura. And if as on cue the door slid opened and the wide mouth teacher quickly rushed in, headed for his desk and then proceeded to twist his neck making that annoying cracking sound. "Good morning class...and My dear sweet Kaorin."

Kaorin just sank into her desk. "Why does he have to have a crush on me she thought...why..." Once again her eyes glowed red "...WHY!!!!!"

"Now today we will begin reading Moby Dick." Kimura started "Does anyone have any questions, how about you my little Kaorin."

Kaorin just gave a wicked smile and quickly stood up, much to the class surprise. She slowly started to walk towards Kimura.

Kimura just kept staring at her as she approached. Kaorin then walked behind the surprised teacher and placed her hands on his shoulders and then forced him down into his chair.

The she placed her arms around him and then she bent over next to his ear. "I think you are one sexy teacher." she said and then proceeded to blow into his ear.

Kimura started to shake as the class was beyond shocked. Sure Kimura always seemed to find a girl every year to adore...but this was the first time anyone of them actually returned the feelings.

"Um...My...dear...sweet...Kaorin?" he said as his voice cracked. "Maybe...you...should return to...your seat." even he was caught of guard by what he said.

"Oh no My hunky Kimura-Sensei." Kaorin responded. "I think I like it just where I am." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Kimura turned beet red.

Then at that moment, Kaorin snapped out of her stupor and was wondering where she was. She saw that he was wrapped around Kimura and then saw that her lips...were...on...his...cheek."

She quickly let go at him and stared at the class, everyone had button eyes. "What did I just do." she thought as she turned to Kimura. "Get away for me." he said.

Kaorin slowly walked over back to her desk as everyone stared at her. Kimura obviously shaking slowly stood up and walked over to the window. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Class...dismissed." he said.

One of the students raised her hand. "But Kimura-Sensei, class has barley..."

"I SAID CLASS DISMISSED!!!!!!!" he screamed which caused everyone to quickly rush out of the classroom.

----------------------------------

Kaorin was in the restroom splashing her face with water. "What the hell is going on here." She thought. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for Yukari's English class. "She's probably going to be asleep again."

-----------------------------------

As she walked into Yukari's class she saw that indeed she was fast asleep. As Kaorin went to her desk, she saw the other people who shared Kimura's class with her were wispering to other students. Kaorin was confused, she didn't even remember how she got into that situation.

Kaorin just kept staring at the sleeping Yukari. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and she gave a wicked smile. She reached into her schoolbag and took out a large textbook and then proceeded to slam it on the floor which woke Yukari in an instant.

"WHO DID THAT?!!!!!!" Yukari screamed.

Kaorin then proceeded to raise her hand and just smirked.

Yukari was fuming, she picked up a piece of chalk and flung in towards Kaorin. But before it hit her forehead, Kaorin caught the chalk and flung it back towards Yukari, the impact was so hard that it knocked the unsuspecting teacher backwards.

Everyone just stared at Kaorin as she smiled, which gave everyone the chills. She stood up and walked over to the knocked out teacher. "Now you can sleep all you want." After that Kaorin came out of her stupor. She stared at the unconscious Yukari. "What happened?" She asked the class as everyone gave her a confused look.

--------------------------------------

Kaorin was changing into her PE uniform next to her gym locker. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't remember what had happened in Kimura's and Yukari's classes. As she continued to change she noticed that she still had the necklace her cousin sent her. "I can't wear this in PE." she thought.

As she tried to reach it to remove it a voice in her head started to speak._"But it looks so good on you."_

Kaorin looked at herself in her locker mirror. "On second thought, it looks so good on me." she said as her eyes glowed red.

------------------------------------

As she walked outside, Kaorin noticed that Tomo was rushing up to her. "YO KAORIN!!!!!!" the wildcat yelled. She then proceeded to put her arm around Kaorin. "I heard what you did in Kimura's class, way to go, it's about time someone gave the perv a taste of his own medicine." she said with a mischievous smile.

Kaorin just shook her head. "But I really can't remember anything about it." she told her.

"Oh playing modest eh?" Tomo answered. "Oh and what you did to Yukari-Sensei, that really took a lot of guts."

Kaorin's head kept spinning. "I don't remember anything about that either." She said as she sweatdropped. Suddenly a group of girls surrounded them.

"KAORIN YOU'RE OUR HERO!!!!!!" one of them said. "YEAH YOU SURE SHOWED THAT KIMURA!!!!" yelled another. Kaorin just stared at the group of girls. Suddenly the group grabbed her and started to toss her up and down in the air.

"KAORIN...KAORIN...KAORIN..." they all cheered.

Minamo then walked up. "Okay class as much as I like to see a lot of spirit from you, we must get started." She looked at her clipboard and then quickly looked up. "Kaorin, you're racing Sakaki again, and this time I would like to see more effort from you." she told her.

Kaorin went to the starting line, she looked over and saw that Sakaki was already there. "I can't do it, I won't race against her even if it means I'll get a failing grade." she thought.

_"Oh I think you can race her and win." _the voice in her head said. Kaorin's eyes glowed red. "Then again, maybe if I beat her she'll start to respect me."

"Okay ready?" Minamo said as she held up the started pistol for a second, and then fired.

Sakaki once again took of like a bullet, she ran as hard as she could, suddenly she noticed a figure running next to her. It was Kaorin, she was actually keeping pace with her.

Everyone was in shock, someone was actually keeping up with Sakaki, and of all people it was the last person they ever expected...next to Chiyo and Osaka of course.

Sakaki tried to go faster, but Kaorin showed no signs of tiring. She stared at the long haired girl. "Catch you on the flip side." she told Sakaki, as she took a commanding lead.

Kaorin crossed the finish line first. All the girls surrounded her, some had stars in their eyes. "Isn't she cool." One of the girls said. "Yeah, the way she beat Miss Sakaki was amazing."

Sakaki crossed the finish line and fell to her knees. Kaorin saw her and then walked up to her.

"HAH IN YOUR FACE SAKAKI YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!!!!!" she said as she pointed a finger to her. Sakaki looked up at Kaorin, tears started to form in her eyes.

Kaorin snapped out of her state. There in front of her was her Sakaki-san with tears in her eyes. She found herself pointing at her. The other Azu-girls rushed up to them.

"Oi Kaorin, that was a bit harsh don't you think." Kagura said.

"Yeah, that really wasn't very nice." Chiyo said.

Kaorin turned to the others, they saw that they looked very disappointed. "What did I do?" she thought. She turned to Sakaki. "Did I make Miss Sakaki cry?"

Kaorin then ran off as tears started to form in her eyes.

----------------------------------

Kaorin just sat in the girls locker room. She could still hear praise from other girls saying how cool and tough she was for beating Sakaki and then rubbing it in. "I'm not like that, I would never do that to My Sakaki-san."

----------------------------------

As Kaorin walked down the hall to leave school for the day, her friend Chihiro rushed up. "Hey there Super-Girl."

"Super-Girl?" Kaorin asked her?

"Well yeah, Somehow you've tamed the lecherous Kimura-Sensei, you cleaned Miss Yukari's clock, and you beat the great Sakaki in a race." she said as she beamed with pride. You're becoming quite the popular one.

"Chihiro, to be honest, I don't remember doing any of those things, It's like, my brain turned itself off during certain parts of the day."

Chihiro just smiled. "Come on Kaorin, I know you're just being modest." At that point Kimura appeared around the corner. Kaorin and Chihiro turned pale.

"Ah, good evening ladies...I really must get to my office now." He turned around a quickly rushed off.

"You see what you did, you saved us all from his wrath." Chihiro said as she put a fist in the air. "YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!!!!"

Kaorin just stared at her freind. "I uh, need to get home now, I'll see you tommorow."

"Okay then, see you tommorow...Super-Girl." Chihiro told her

"I hope she doesn't start calling me that all the time now." Kaorin thought as she walked off.

-------------------------------------------

As Kaorin entered her room, she started to think about her horoscope. "Well I sure had alot of unusual moments today...one's that I can seem to remember. She sat down on her bed. "Kimura seems to be scared of me...which is not a bad thing really, but still..." she looked out the window from her bed. "And according to everyone, I got the better of Yukari...which means somewhere down the line, she'll probably want payback." She then stared at the floor. "But worse of all, somehow I hurt my Sakaki-san's feelings." tears formed in her eyes. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!!!!!!!"

_"I thought you would appreciate the new you." _the voice in her head said.

Kaorin grabbed her head. "WHO ARE YOU?!!!!!!"

_"Take a look in the mirror." _the voice answered.

Kaorin went over to her dresser and stared in the mirror, she saw that her reflection was just smiling at her with an evil look. "_Hi Kaorin, it's nice to finally meet you."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay in the Scene where Kaorin kissed him on the cheek, she had originaly done something else which I don't really want to say...sorry. But everything else remains the same...okay take care. **

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	4. The Two Sides Of Kaorin

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**The Two Sides Of Kaorin**

Kaorin just stared at her reflection. "You can't be talking back to me, that's impossible." Her reflection just laughed. _"Well here I am, talking to you aren't I?"_

Kaorin just walked away from her dresser. "Its just a dream...It's just a dream." she said to herself over and over..

_"Sorry to break it to you, but you are quite awake." _a voice in her head said.

"What do you want from me?" Kaorin asked.

_"The question is...what can I do for you Kaorin." _Kaorin then realized something. "It was you wasn't it, the situation with Kimura, Yukari, and my dear Sakaki-san wasn't it?"

"_Sakaki-san, oh that's rich, only you would manage to develop a high school crush on another girl." _the voice said as she laughed. _"Now if you don't mind, would you please return to the mirror."_

"Forget it." Kaorin said. "In fact I want you out of my head right now."

_"I see I'll have to do this the hard way then." _Suddenly Kaorin could feel herself walking towards the dresser. "What in the hell?" No matter how much she resisted, it was if something had taken possession of her legs.

_"That's it Kaorin, just place one foot in front of the other." _Kaorin reached the dresser and then sat down in front of it...weather she wanted to or not.

Kaorin once again stared in the mirror. Her reflection just waved at her as she smirked. _"Hi again." _she said.

"How are you doing this?" Kaorin asked. _"Never mind that, thanks to me everyone at school thinks you are the coolest thing to come along right."_

"Nothing matters to me if my Sakaki-san hates me." Kaorin responded." _"I'm really getting tired about hearing about 'Sakaki-san', you know you could've used your three years in high school more productively."_

"Wait you know everything about me?"

_"I know everything about your life, from the day you were born, all the way to the present day."_

"Where the hell did you come from anyway, and how did you manage to get inside me." Kaorin stared at the necklace. "It's this thing isn't." she reached for it but her arms freezed. _"No no no, my 'dear sweet Kaorin.' " _The reflection said mimicking Kimura. _'We need each other, me to help you get ahead in life, and you so that I may have a way of getting around."_

"I like my life just fine thank you." the reflection just laughed. _"Oh please, I know everything about you remember, you feel like your the most unliked person in the whole world, you're always saying you hate your life, sometimes you wish you were dead."_

Kaorin clenched her fists. Whoever this entity was, it knew everything about her. "You bitch." she thought.

_"Calling me names isn't going to make me go away." _Kaorin eyes grew wide. "_Oh yes Kaorin, I can hear your thoughts as well._

Kaorin tried again to reach for the necklace but once again her arms freezed up. _"Give it up already will you."_ Kaorin struggled until she was exausted and passed out. A few moments later her eyes opened and they were glowing red. "Foolish girl, she said." Kaorin stood up. She opened her closet. "Bah, this wardrobe does not suit me." she closed the closet and left her room.

--------------------------------

As she was coming down the stairs her cat looked at her...and hissed. Kaorin just smiled wickedly. "Nice to see you my dear kitty." Her eyes glowed red and the cat hissed even more then ran away.

Kari, her mother noticed Kaorin heading for the door. "Are you heading out already?" she asked.

"Um, yeah mom theres a couple of things I need to do." she then left the house.

Her mother just stood there for a moment after Kaorin had left. "Something doesn't feel right about her."

---------------------------------

Kaorin was walking down the street when she noticed Sakaki walking down the street. She got a wicked smile as she walked words her.

"Hello Miss Sakaki." she said cheerfully. Sakaki just stared at her. "Um, hello." Sakaki responded.

"Um, Miss Sakaki, I'm sorry about earlier, I really don't know what came over me, I guess I got caught up in the moment, please forgive me." she bowed.

Sakaki just stared at her. "It's okay." Kaorin just looked up and noticed that she had a small smile.

"I need to go, I'm meeting the others at Chiyo's house, summer break is coming up to Chiyo's summer home again. So were meeting to see what we're going to take there."

"Oh okay Miss Sakaki, I'll see you later then." Sakaki then nodded and walked off.

Kaorin just kept staring at her as her eyes glowed red. "What does she see in her anyway." she thought. (now you realize she's possessed at this point right, just pointing it out )

------------------------------------

Kaorin was at the mall. She was walking past a few clothing stores. "Hate that, oh don't like that, I definitely wouldn't wear that." the that when she saw it a tight red leather dress with a real short skirt. "Bingo." she thought.

------------------------------------

Some time later Osaka was walking down the sidewalk, She had just left Chiyo's house. She noticed somebody walk up to her. It was Kaorin wearing the leather dress, she also had pink stripes dyed into her hair. "Hello Stranger." Osaka said.

"Osaka, don't you recognize me." Kaorin said.

"Should I?" Osaka responded. "Oh yeah she's the airhead." Kaorin thought as she sighed. "Its me Kaorin."

Osaka's eyes grew wide. "Oh hi Miss Kaorin, are you going to a costume party?"

"No I decided to get a new look, so what do you think?" Kaorin asked.

Osaka just stared at her. "It's cute." "Cute?" Kaorin thought.

"So do you think I could pull of that look?" Osaka asked. Kaorin just stared at her, she imagined how Osaka would look in her outfit and then shivered. "I gotta go." she finally said.

"Where are you going Miss Kaorin." Osaka asked.

"TO CHANGE!!!!!!!" she said as her eyes glowed red and she stormed off.

Osaka just stared at her as she left with that glassy eyed smile. "Nice special effects."

-----------------------------------------

Kaorin quickly rushed into her room and slammed the door. "When I get full possession of this body, she is the first one that is going to go." Suddenly she could see that her arms were reaching for the necklace. "Oh great, she's waking up." Kaorin closed her eyes and then her arms froze up.

She then opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. "What the hell am I wearing."

_"Well I thought I was gonna get you a new look, but apparently someone thinks it's cute."_

"Sakaki-san?" Kaorin said with stars in her eyes.

_"Will you get over yourself, it was the dumb one."_

"Tomo?"

_"OSAKA!!!!!!!!"_

Kaorin walked over to the mirror and just stared in it. "I am so gonna kill my cousin."

Her reflection just smiled. _"I can do that for you."_

"I wasn't serious." Kaorin said as she narrowed her eyes.

She then stood up and started to head to her bed. "Hey I got an idea."

_"What is it."_

"Let's play a game." Kaorin said as she smiled.

The entity that was within her was reluctant. _"What kind of a game?"_

Kaorin lied down and put her hands behind her neck as if to relax. "It's called 'surprise'."

_"Surprise?...Okay I'll bite how do you..." _suddenly then entity could feel herself separating from Kaorin. She then realized that while Kaorin was busy rambling, she had managed to get the necklace off. _"YOU TRICKED ME!!!!!!!" _she shouted as her voice seemed to be trailing.

Kaorin just closed her eyes. "Surprise." She quickly got up, unlocked her jewelry case and placed the necklace inside. Then she grabbed the jewelry case, ran up to the attic and unlocked an old trunk and placed the jewelry case inside and then locked the trunk up again.

Kaorin sat on the floor and leaned against the trunk. "Thank God that nightmare is over." she sighed. Now all I have to do is clear things up with my Sakaki-san. As she was leaving the attic, she had one more thought.

"I am soooooo gonna kill my cousin."

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the airport Benedict was exiting the plane with a few of his men. He went though airport security and then hailed a Taxi. They got on and they headed for their hotel.

"Do you really think Aida sent the necklace here?" One of the men asked in English so the cab driver would not understand them.

Benedict took out a small bag that she had managed to get from Mitzu before she ran off. "I doubt that she would send the package to any of Norman's colleagues and this is the only area in the world that she has any living relatives in." He gave a wicked smile as he read the names on a piece of paper. "Kari Aida 37 , aunt...Kaorin Aida 17...cousin. Akira husband deceased, killed in an automobile accident 10 years ago." he placed the paper in his pocket.

Benedict's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered...

"Ah, Mr. Coeur...actually I was about to come into possession into it...no sir there will be no more delays...I understand... a click was heard. How rude he didn't even say goodbye."

"How did Mr Couer sound?" one of the men asked.

"Pissed." Benedict answered. So we'd better find that necklace and fast.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I have to be honest, I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I hope you like it. Take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	5. Happy Go Kaorin?

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Happy Go Kaorin?**

As she walked to school, Kaorin felt so relieved. That evil that called itself a necklace was locked away in the attic. "That dumb thing, it took me hours to wash out those pink stripes." she thought. She just hoped there was no long term damage to her image...not that she had one to begin with.

As she entered the school she couldn't help but notice that all of the girls were staring at her with stars in her eyes. A 10th Grader then rushed up to her.

"Um Senior Kaorin?" the young girl said as she blushed. Kaorin just stared at her. "Yes my name is Tarina and I was wondering um,... if you're not doing anything if you would like to join our table for lunch later today?"

Kaorin just gave a small smile as she sweatdropped. "Lunch?" she asked

Tarina just closed her eyes frowned and sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, it was silly of me to ask, the great Senior Kaorin has no time to be with the likes of a lowly 10th grader." she bowed. "I'm sorry." and she rushed off.

Kaorin then looked at her as she ran down the hall. "Do I act like that when I'm around my Sakaki-san?" she wondered.

-----------------------------------------

Kaorin sat in her desk in Kimura's class, what was unusual was that Kimura wasn't there yet.

Also she couldn't help but feel nervous as she noticed the girls in the class were watching her with idolizing eyes, as the boys in the class were also watching her, but with dagger eyes. "YOU RUINED HIM!!!!" one of the boys finally spoke up.

"SHE DID NOT, SHE SAVED US GIRLS FROM HIS TORMENT!!!!" yelled a girl.

"HE WAS OUR HERO, AND NOW WITH HIM IN THIS LOWLY STATE, WHO ARE WE GOING TO LOOK UP TO NOW!!!!" yelled another boy.

"ALL YOU BOYS HAVE DIRTY MINDS TO BEGIN WITH!!!!!" yelled another girl.

As the boys and girls continued to argue, Kaorin just slumped down in her seat. The argument was suddenly interrupted as the intercom crackled...

**"Miss Kaorin Aida, please report to the registration office."** Everyone stared at her as she slowly stood up and left the room.

--------------------------------------------

As she was walking the hall towards the office she could here arguments emerging from every classroom. as well as the teachers trying to keep order...

"SHE'S TROUBLE..."

"SHE'S OUR SAVIOR..."

"PLEASE SETTLE DOWN CLASS..."

This kept going on until she heard one more remark...

"SHE IS SUCH A SLUT..."

Kaorin clenched her fists. Sure she may not remember what she did, but she was not going to be called a slut. She ran over to the classroom she heard it from and quickly slid open the door.

"WHO CALLED ME THAT!!!!!!!" she demanded.

A silence quickly came over the entire hall. As Kaorin stared inside with narrow eyes a girl quickly stood up. "Rakuda said it." she said as she quickly pointed a young man.

Rakuda as the nervous young boy was now known just stared at Kaorin as she quickly rushed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, IF YOU EVER...AND I MEAN EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT WHEN YOU NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO PUT YOUR HEAD IN THE TOILET!!!!!!"

All the girls cheered as the boys just slumped in their chairs as if they were saying, 'we'd better not mess with her.'

The teacher in the class then just stared at Kaorin in shock. "Um, don't you need to get to the registration office?" he asked nervously. Kaorin, surprised at what she just said let go of Rakuda. "Um...yeah." she said as she smiled and gave a sweatdrop.

-----------------------------------------

As she left the classroom she noticed that hall was full of students and teachers who had left their classrooms to see what was going on. All the girls praised her as the boys rushed back into their perspective classrooms as to avoid her wrath.

Kaorin just sighed, "Guess I got a little carried away."

-------------------------------------------

As she finally reached the registration office, Kaorin noticed someone coming out of it. It was Kimura only he didn't look like his usual self, his mouth was actually closed.. "Kimura-Sensei?" she asked with a confused tone.

Kimura just stared at her. "Miss Aida." he said as he nodded his head and just left.

Kaorin just continued to watch him as he walked down the hall. "He almost looked so...normal."

--------------------------------------------

The secretary in the registration office just stared at Kaorin. "Well Miss Kaorin congratulations."

"Congratulations?...For What?" asked a confused Kaorin.

"You are the first girl that Kimura had transferred out of his class." she said with a smile.

"You mean...I'm out?" her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, you're being transferred to Yukari's English class."

Kaorin felt like this was a beautiful dream, she was finally going to be reunited with her dear Sakaki-San. "Here is your transfer slip, now get to your new homeroom."

"Arigato." Kaorin said as she bowed.

------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just skipped down the hall as she headed for Yukari's class. "Well I guess one good thing came out of that dreadful thing."

She reached the classroom and slid open the door. "Um Yukari-Sensei, I've been transferred here from Kimura-Sensei's class." she said with a smile.

The entire class just stared at her. She saw Sakaki sitting in her usual seat just staring out the window. She then saw Osaka who had her usually happy smile. She also noticed the other Azu-girls staring at her, she could tell by the looks in her eyes they were not all that excited to see her. "Guess they're still upset with me." she thought.

Yukari quickly rushed up to her. "Ah Kaorin, I've been waiting for you." She said with a smile. "Come come have a seat." She took her old desk next to Osaka as Yukari went back to her desk.

"Are you comfortable Miss Kaorin?" she asked.

"I guess so." Kaorin answered.

"Good." Then without warning Yukari picked up a piece of chalk and flung it at the unsuspecting girl knocking her backwards."

"I'VE BEEN WATING FOR THE CHANCE TO GET BACK AT YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed as her eyes seemed to be glowing.

Kaorin just lay down on the floor with swirls in her eyes. "Nice...to...be...back..." she said.

-------------------------------------------

As class let out for the day, Kaorin walked up to Sakaki. "Miss Sakaki?" Sakaki just stared at her. "Um, Miss Sakaki, about the other day, I really can't recall anything before the race, but I just wanted to say, that whatever I did, I'm truly sorry."

Miss Sakaki just gave her a confused look. "But you already apologized to me."

Kaorin looked confused as well. "I did?...Oh I mean yes I did." she then thought that it may have been that evil entity inside her that must have done it. "So um...take care." and then she walked off, sweating profusely.

----------------------------------------------

As she entered the hall the rest of the Azu-girl minus Osaka. stood in front of her.

"I don't know what your game is Kaorin, but we're not gonna let you hurt Sakaki's feelings again." Kagura said.

"But I said I was sorry." Kaorin answered.

Tomo then just stared at her. "Yeah, that's what she told us, but we're still not buying it."

"You made Miss Sakaki cry and that hurt me as well." Chiyo said.

"So I think it would be wiser if you just stay the hell away from Sakaki, got it?" Yomi added.

Kaorin's heart sank, she was finally back in the same class as Sakaki, but now she couldn't even talk to her. "Please, I really didn't mean to..."

"Oh just save it Aida." Kagura said. "You've been warned." after that they walked off.

Kaorin could feel tears in her eyes. Then she clenched her fists. "I'm going to destroy that necklace." she thought.

-------------------------------------------

Back in the hotel, Benedict was bust studying phonebooks, she may have gotten the names of the Aunt and Cousin, but he had no idea of where they lived. "Maybe I should paid the extra $100 for the full info." he thought.

"Mr. Benedict." There are so many K. Aida's in the phonebook, how many of them are we going to keep going to.

"Until we find the right one." he answered in an angry tone.

"Just asking." The man said as he sweatdropped.

---------------------------------------------

The Azu girls were still in Yukari's room, Sakaki was staring out the window, she noticed Kaorin walking all alone, she seemed depressed.

"I was thinking." she finally spoke up.

"What is it Sakaki-san." Chiyo said with a smile.

"I think we should invite Miss Kaorin to the summer house with us."

The others just stared at her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay I felt this chapter was a little better than the last one, but i still need your opinion, okay take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	6. Sakaki & Kaorin

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL . So how'd you spend your Thanksgiving, quite well I hope, I'm still feeling a little stuffed. (no pun intended) Well now that I'm back let's get this fic back on course...**

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin and Sakaki**

She was angry...

Angry at that evil of a necklace for making her do things that made her look like a jerk...

Angry at her cousin for sending it to her...

Angry at the others for telling her to stay away from her Sakaki-san...

Her only thought was to get home and somehow make that thing that was in her attic pay...

With each step she took on her way home, Kaorin could feel the rage building inside of her.

She could feel the temple in her forehead pounding faster and faster, She can't remember the last time she was this angry, come to think of it, she can't recall ever being this angry.

Her walk then became a trot, then it became a full fledged run. She knew that it had to be done, for the sake of her sanity, it must be destroyed.

----------------------------------------------

"You want her to come?" Yomi was the first one to ask. "Mmm." Sakaki said with a small nod.

"Oi, don't you remember what she told you in PE class after she beat you?" Kagura added.

Sakaki just stared at her friends. "She has since apologized...twice."

"And you think that's going to make everything better?" Tomo asked.

"Actually, I was still a little upset, after she had apologized the first time, but her second apology...I can't explain it, but it was more sincere than the first one." Sakaki could feel herself blush a bit. "It was almost if she was a completely different person."

Chiyo noticed Sakaki's blush. "Sakaki-san, you look a little red, are you hot?" Sakaki blushed some more. "No I'm just a little tired I guess." she stood up. "I'm going home now."

Chiyo closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll go with you." she said. Sakaki smiled and shook her head. "No, I'd like to go alone, I need to think about a few things." She was near the door when she turned around. "Please let Miss Kaorin come along on our trip." and with that she left.

--------------------------------------------------

Kaorin finally reached her house, she tried to enter, but the door was locked. She then noticed a note on the door...

_Kaori, Needed to do some shopping, unfortunately what I need can only be found in a special store downtown, you may go to Chihiro's house or any of your other friend's houses just let me know which one. I'm sorry_

_Love, Mother._

Kaorin pounded her fist to the door. "I can't believe this, I can't even go inside to that thing in the attic." She didn't even want to acknowledge it as a necklace anymore. She almost thought about breaking the door down then she sighed. "I guess I'll go over to Chihiro's then." she opened her schoolbag to look for her cell phone. "Looks like you lucked out you piece of junk." she thought as she continued to search.

She found her cell phone and was about to dial Chihiro's house when she heard a familiar but lovely voice...

"Miss Kaorin?" she turned around and there in front of her was Sakaki.

"M...Miss Sakaki, what are you doing here?" Kaorin asked. "Just came to see if you were okay, I noticed that you looked a little depressed as you left the school."

Kaorin's heart pounded. "She was actually concerned for me." she thought. "No, I'm fine, I just had a tiring day that's all."

Sakaki noticed the note on the door. "Is your mother not home?" she asked. Kaorin just nodded. "She needed to do some shopping, I was about to call Chihiro to see if I could to her house, my mom doesn't want me to be at home alone."

"I could wait with you if you wish." Sakaki told her. Kaorin's heart began to beat faster. "Um...I can't get inside, I don't have a house key." Kaorin told her. "Well would you like to go to my house then?" Sakaki asked her.

Kaorin just froze. "She just invited me to her house." she thought. Images of her floating in the sky as angels flew around her popped into her head. Then she had another sudden thought. She remembered the warning issued by the other Azu-Girls. "I think It be better if I wait at Chihiro's place." she said as she lowered her head.

"I see." Sakaki said. "Well if that's how you feel."

Kaorin activated her cell phone..."You know now that I remember, I think Chihiro had other things to do." She hoped Sakaki wouldn't see through her lie. "I guess I could go to your house."

Sakaki gave a small smile. "Okay if that's how you feel." Sakaki just stared at her. Deep down, she knew that Kaorin was a kind hearted girl, there had to be an explanation for her outburst in PE class the other day. "Wait, why am I feeling warm inside." thought Sakaki. She didn't feel like this the first time Kaorin apologized to her, it was her second apology that moved her.

"I'd better leave a note letting my mom know I'm at your house." Kaorin told her. She took a piece of paper and a pen from her schoolbag and proceeded to leave a not for her mom.

"Okay let's go." Kaorin said as she smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

Benedict was leaving the hotel room. As he hailed for a taxi, a black car quickly pulled up. Two large men got out a grabbed him, forcing him into the car.

"Hello Benedict." A tall but muscular man told him. "M...Mr Couer, how'd you get to Tokyo so fast." a shocked Benedict asked.

"I was already in town when you called me, I'm here on some 'business" Couer answered. "Now, where's my necklace?"

"I'm still trying to find the address of Miss Aida's Aunt." Benedict responded.

"What are you doing, going though every Aida in the phonebook?" Couer answered as he stared at him. "Oh hell no, you are aren't you?" he put his hand over his face and sighed. "Do you have the names?"

Benedict took out the paper with the names. Couer grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds. "I'll have the address for you by this evening, but I am going to deduct 20 percent of your fee for being incompetent."

"20 PERCENT!!!!!" Benedict shouted. Couer just gave an evil smile. "Be grateful that's all I'm taking from you Mr. Benedict." Benedict's heart sank, he has heard rumors of body parts being removed from people who got on Couer's bad side, and right now he was close to it. "I...understand." Benedict finally said. "Good." Couer responded. The car pulled over. "Now go back to the hotel and wait."

"But I'm blocks away from the hotel. And I don't have enough yen for a taxi to take me back." Benedict answered. Couer took out a cigar and lighted it. "You could use the excersise." He answered as he smiled. "Just remember what I said." the car drove off.

"Asshole." Benedict said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Kaorin were walking down the sidewalk when they noticed someone approaching them. "Oh no." Kaorin thought as she recognized the Azu girls.

Kagura just stared at Kaorin with narrow eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked her. "I thought I told you to stay away from Sakaki."

Kaorin started to shake. "Um, you see...I ..." she was so scared she could even finish the sentence.

"What do we have to do to get it through your think skull that we don't want you anywhere near her." Tomo said.

"Yeah, so you can just turn around and go home." Yomi added.

Kaorin's eyes filled with tears. "I guess I could just wait outside my house then." She turned around but Sakaki grabbed her arm. "No." she told her.

She turned to the others. "Kaorin's mother does not want her to be alone at her house, I invited her to wait at my house, there is nothing wrong with that."

"But Sakaki-san." Chiyo told her. "She made you cry."

"She has apologized, and I have forgiven her, if you cannot accept that, then I'm sorry." she turned to Kaorin. "Let's go."

Osaka then walked up to Kaorin and stared her in the eyes. "Osaka what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"This is the good Kaorin, the one I saw the other day was the bad Kaorin." she answered. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Osaka, I know you mean well but it's okay, you don't have to defend her." Sakaki said.

"Oh but I'm not defending this Kaorin, because this Kaorin did nothing wrong. I think the other day, I may have been speaking to the bad Kaorin."

Tomo grabbed her head. "Stop talking Osaka, you're making my head hurt." she told her.

Sakaki turned back to Kaorin. "We'd better get going." she told her. "I don't want to cause any problems." Kaorin responded. Sakaki just smiled, "They're are no problems" she told her. They were about to walk off but Kagura stood in front of them.

"You know, there is no way in hell, we are inviting her to the Summer House." she told her.

Sakaki eyes narrowed. "Then I guess I won't be going this year then." the Azu girls just stood there in shock.

Kaorin was also in shock. "She chose me over them." she thought. "After what that thing made me do to her...she's defending me." she smiled as tears continued to flow down her cheeks."

"Please move to one side." Sakaki told Kagura. "I think you are making a big mistake." Kagura said as she moved.

Sakaki sighed. "No I think it's all of you who are making the mistake, Kaorin is not a bad person, why can't you accept that." and with that they walked away."

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the attic in Kaorin's house, the trunk started to shake. Suddenly the top blew off and the jewelry box shot out and hit the ceiling causing it to break open. The necklace then floated out of it.

_"You can't get rid of me that easily my dear sweet Kaorin."..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Okay please let me know what you think how this is going...take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	7. Kaorin Meets A Cute Possession

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

Elsewhere on the other side of the World. There was a young woman who appeared to be in a coma. The doctor was busy examining her as he shook his head. "I wish you could tell us what exactly is going on." He left the ICU...

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin Meets A Cute "Possession"**

The duo finally reached Sakaki's house, Sakaki opened the front door and they went inside. Kaorin couldn't believe it, after three years in high school, she was finally in her Sakaki-san's house. "It's like a dream come true." she thought. They headed for Sakaki's room.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Sakaki asked. "Yes please some herbal tea." Sakaki just smiled. "If you would like to have a seat I'll head over to the kitchen."

As soon as Sakaki left Kaorin started to look around her idol's room. It wasn't what she expected. Everywhere she looked there were plushes and stuffed animals. Most of them where Necoconecos. She sat on Sakaki's bed. She noticed the bed was covered in pink sheets and the pillow had a neconeco pillowcase.

Kaorin just blushed. "All this time and I never knew she liked cute things." Kaorin quickly stood up and walked over to the dresser. she noticed a frame on it. She picked it up and she saw that it was her and the other Azu-girls from the time they all went to Okinawa. It looked like they had been scuba diving.

"I wish I could've had more time to be with you there...if only I wasn't in Kimura's class at the time." she thought. She placed the picture back on the dresser. She still felt guilty about what had happened earlier, because of her, Sakaki may have broken her friendships with the other girls. "They've known each other forever." she thought. "I'm thrilled that she defended me and all, but still..."

At the moment Sakaki returned carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. "I only had peppermint tea if that's okay?" she told her.

Kaorin just smiled. "It's okay." Sakaki placed the tray on her dresser and poured some tea into the cups and then handed one of them two Kaorin.

"Miss Sakaki, I'm sorry." Kaorin said. "For what?" Sakaki answered. "About what happened earlier with the other girls." Kaorin just lowered her head.

"Do not worry about it." Sakaki just smiled. "But I don't want you to lose your friendship to them because of me." Kaorin said as she just kept holding on to her cup.

Sakaki to a sip of her tea. "Don't worry about it, our bond is closer than you imagine, just give it a few days, everything will be back to normal soon, I promise." Kaorin smiled at Sakaki's confidence.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the other Azu-girls were at the park sitting on a bench. They were still in shock over what Sakaki had told them.

"Do you think she meant it?" Chiyo asked. "Nah, she knows that the six of us have been tight, she'll come around." Tomo assured her.

"I don't know, she did seem real upset." Yomi said. Kagura just had her arms behind her head as she stared at the sky. "Well I could care less, if Sakaki doesn't want to come I say it's her loss." She quickly stood up. "Let her be with that bitch if that's what she wants." The others just stared at her.

"Are you jealous?" Tomo snickered.

"WHAT?!!!!" Kagura said as her eyes widened. "No, I'm just saying if she prefers that girl over us I say who needs her."

"I think we do." Osaka said as she gave her glassy eyed smile. "But then maybe if the bad Kaorin comes back, then Sakaki could come back to us right?"

Yomi just stared at the Osakan girl. "Please stop saying that it's starting to get on my nerve."

"Yeah, why do you keep saying that anyway." Tomo asked.

"Well you see, the other day, when I was on my way home, I ran into someone I didn't recognize at first, until she told me she was Kaorin, Well the reason I didn't recognize her at first was because she was wearing this tight looking dress and she had these pink things in her hair, or was it part of her hair that was pink I really couldn't tell oh did you know that there was a musical made called 'Hair'..."

The others just moaned, once Osaka started to talk about something, she pretty much would keep on rambling about every little detail as well as other 'Osakaisms', they just sat there ignoring her until...

"And then her eyes glowed red."

Everyone quickly stared at her. "Huh?" Tomo said.

"I said her eyes glowed red." Osaka answered. "I thought they were pretty good special effects, I wanted to ask her how she did it but I guess I forgot."

"Osaka-san, it's impossible for a person's eyes to glow red." Chiyo told her. "But they did, they were as red as a tomato...or maybe a cherry." Osaka answered but then she was quiet for a few seconds. "Which do you think is redder anyway?"

"Would you forget about tomatoes and cherries." Kagura told her.

"Okay how about we talk about Oranges & Lemons then, I think they sing pretty good don't you." Osaka responded as she smiled.

"Can we go back to the glowing red eyes please." Yomi pleaded. "Ah." Osaka said. "Well her eyes were glowing red, it was really fascinating."

Tomo just shook her head. "Forget it, I just say Kaorin is playing Sakaki and we have do to do something."

Kagura just clenched her fists. "I already told you I could care less about those two." she started to walk off. "Oh and Chiyo-chan, I think you should count me out on that summer house trip too." she then walked away.

Chiyo could feel the tears forming in her eyes, first Sakaki, and now Kagura. She turned to the others. "You three are still coming right?"

Tomo just gave a wide smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan, the four of us will still have a good time."

"And look at the bright side with just us, Yukari-sensei and Kurosawa-sensei, that means we're only gonna need one car." Osaka told her.

Chiyo then gave a huge smile. "That means no Yukarimobile." suddenly she felt like she was floating on air.

--------------------------------------------

Kaorin kept staring around Sakaki's room. "You have a lot of cute things." she told her which caused Sakaki to blush. "Does it bother you that someone like me likes cute things?" she asked.

Kaorin just smiled. "No, in fact I would say that would make you a cute person right?"

Sakaki just blushed, she was the first person to ever call her cute. "A...arigato." she took a quick sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Miss Sakaki." Kaorin said. "No, you see, all my life I felt like an outcast, I'm too tall, and everyone assumed I always got into fights, by you calling me cute, well...tears formed in her eyes, it's like a dream come true for me."

Kaorin could feel her heart skip. "Um, Miss Sakaki, there's something I need to tell you." Sakaki just stared at her. "Yes?"

Kaorin started to think of the words in her head. "I've had a crush on you since the 10th grade." But when she tried to say it. "IT WAS A NECKLACE THAT MADE ME TREAT YOU BADLY!!!!!!" Kaorin wanted to shrink. "Why the heck did I say that." she thought.

"Necklace?" Sakaki just stared at her.

"Um, well you see...Uh, my cousin sent me a necklace and uh..it possessed me, soooooo" Kaorin tried to stop herself from speaking but she was to caught up in the moment.

"It made me kiss Kimura-sensei, throw a piece of chalk at Yukari-sensei, and made me insult you after I beat you in a race, but you see I really don't remember any of those things since that evil in the necklace took over my brain..." Sakaki just stared at Kaorin who was just giving a goofy smile.

Sakaki just kept staring at her. "Kaorin, why don't you just tell me the truth." Kaorin tried to explain. "But that is the truth really."

Sakaki placed her cup on the tray. "What you are telling me is beyond reality." Kaorin tried to explain some more but her phone rang. "Hello?...Yes mom I'm over here at Miss Sakaki's place, Okay I'll be home in a little bit...bye love you." Kaorin hung up.

"I think you should go home now." Sakaki told her. "But Miss Sakaki...it's the truth." Kaorin pleaded.

Sakaki just stood up. "I was worried about you, I defended you, I invited you into my house, and all you do to return the favor was to start telling me this story about an evil necklace..." she sighed. "Maybe the others were right about you...please go home now."

"But Miss Sakaki." Kaorin said with tears in her eyes. Sakaki just turned her back towards her. "Please Kaorin...just go." Kaorin slowly turned around and left.

------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Chiyo and Osaka figured that Kaorin had to bee back home by now so they decided to go visit her house to talk to her about Sakaki. Yomi and Tomo decided against going with them...well more Tomo because as she put it she didn't want to "fraternize with the enemy." and Tomo said she needed to get home to do her homework.

They reached Kaorin's house and rang the doorbell. Kari opened the door. "Oh hello, can I help you."

Chiyo just smiled. "Hi my name is Chiyo Mihama and this is my friend Osaka, and we are in the same homeroom as Kaorin."

Kari just stared at them. "First of all aren't you a little young to be in high school, and secondly, did you say her name was Osaka?"

"Well I'm smart for my age, and her name is really Ayumu Kasuga, but since she came from Osaka, that's what we call her." Chiyo told her.

"I really don't like the nickname." Osaka said.

"So why do you let them call you that then?" Kari asked. "Eh, I got used to it." Osaka answered.

"So are you here to see Kaorin?" Kari asked. "Yes." Chiyo answered with a smile. "Can we see her."

"Actually, she should've been home by now, I'm getting pretty worried." Kari told them.

"But she was at Miss Sakaki's house." Chiyo answered. "I called, Sakaki told me she left right after I called." Chiyo seemed confused. "Do you mind if we wait here for her then." she asked.

"Not at all." Kari answered.

Chiyo and Osaka went inside. They went into the living room and sat on a couch. Chiyo noticed a family portrait over the fireplace. In the portrait, Kaorin seemed younger in like about 6, she was wearing a pink dress and was wearing a bow to the side of her head, her mother and someone who had to be her father were standing behind her.

"That's a lovely picture." Chiyo told her.

"Yes, that was taken a year before my husband was killed." Kari answered.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Chiyo responded. "Kaorin lost her dad...I never knew that." she thought.

"Did you cry when he died." Osaka asked.

"OSAKA-SAN!!!!!!" Chiyo scolded. "That's a very thoughtless thing to say." she turned to Kari. "You have to forgive her, sometimes she says things, but she doesn't mean to be rude."

"Oh it's okay, I remember when I was in high school, there was this boy in school who acted exactly like Miss Osaka." she turned to the portrait. "And I fell in love with him." Chiyo just stared at her. "Kaorin must have had it tough, maybe that's why she was mean to Miss Sakaki." she thought.

"So it's just you two then?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, I support us by working at a diner downtown, the pay is not much, but we get by. Also Kaorin sometimes works part time at a computer lab tutoring people."

"Kaorin knows about computers?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, you could say she some kind of an expert." Kari said proudly. "But what she really is into is astronomy. When she was younger her father and her would sometimes drive out into the country to look at the stars with his telescope." Tears formed in her eyes, "Kaorin was crushed when he was killed in an accident all those years ago."

"Wow, if he was exactly like me, maybe I should go look at some stars...maybe the sun." Osaka said.

Kari wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yes she is exactly like my Akira."

Chiyo just kept staring at the portrait. All these years of seeing Kaorin at school and she never really knew much about her. She started to feel guilty about the way they had treated her earlier. "Um...Miss Aida, I was wondering, we're having a get together at my summer house in a few weeks and I was wondering if Miss Kaorin could come along."

"Oh is that why you wanted to see her?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Chiyo smiled as she lied. "I would really like for her to come."

"I don't see why not." Kari smiled, then she looked at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, I wonder where she is."

-------------------------------------

Unknown to any of them. Kaorin was actually sitting on a bus stop just a block away from her house. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. "Why did I have to say anything about that dreadful thing...now Miss Sakaki thinks I'm some kind of crazy person." she thought. She looked at her watch. "I didn't realize it was so late, mom must be worried." she wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'll break that think link by link when I get home."

-------------------------------------

Kari needed to move a few boxes to the attic. Chiyo and Osaka decided to help. Chiyo carried a small but light box, while Osaka and Kari carried a bigger box.

"Arigato, you really didn't have to help me." Kari said as she smiled.

"It's no trouble at all Mrs. Aida." Chiyo answered as she smiled.

"Wow, there sure is a lot of junk up here." Osaka said.

"Osaka-san, you're being rude." Chiyo scolded, but Kari just gave a small laugh. I'll go make us some lemonade, if it's no trouble, could you put that small box in the corner Miss Chiyo. "No problem." Chiyo responded.

After Kari left the attic Osaka noticed something. "Oh look, it's magic." she said

"Magic?" Chiyo asked. "What are you talking about?"

Osaka then pointed at something. "Look at that floating necklace."

In front of them the necklace was floating, it was glowing red. "Now I remember, the bad Kaorin was wearing that necklace."

_"I was waiting for Kaorin, but one of you will do." _It said. The necklace quickly flew towards Osaka.

"MISS OSAKA!!!!!!" Chiyo quickly jumped in front of her friend, the necklace then wrapped around her neck.

"Chiyo-chan?" a confused Osaka asked.

Chiyo turned to face Osaka and started to sing..."Cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break..." Chiyo's eyes glowed red. "to see...what we...have done."

Osaka just stared. "Nice special effects."

----------------------------------------------

Kaorin came in though the front door. "Mom, I'm home." Kari quickly ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank God you're okay, where on Earth have you been."

"Taking a walk...I'm sorry." Kaorin answered as she sighed. "You have guests, Chiyo and Osaka." Kari told her.

"Really?" Kaorin was confused. "Where are they?"

"Oh they helped me move a few things into the attic." Kari answered.

"THE ATTIC?!!!!!!" Kaorin quickly ran upstairs.

"Kaorin what's going on?" Kari asked.

----------------------------------

Kaorin quickly opened the door to the attic, what she found terrified her. Osaka was floating in the air laughing while Chiyo was busy holding up her arms and seemed quite annoyed.

"Idiot you're not supposed to be enjoying this." Chiyo said.

"C...Chiyo?" Kaorin asked.

Chiyo let go of Osaka, which caused her to land on the floor with a huge thump. "Owie." Osaka said.

"Oh hello Kaorin, how do you like the new body I possessed. Cute huh?" Kaorin noticed that Chiyo had the necklace on.

"Oh dear God no." Kaorin said...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**okay then, take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	8. Kaorin Goes From Hero To Zero

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

The Officer who was investigating the case walked into the hospital. The Doctor recognized him and walked up to greet him...

"Any changes Doctor." the officer asked. The Doctor just shook his head. "She's still in a coma, actually I was about to go up to the ICU to check on her."

As they continued down the hall they continued their conversation. "So have you found out anything about her identity or where she's from?" The doctor asked. The officer just sighed. "No, and we still haven't been able to find those men from the airport the witnesses told us about."

They finally reached the ICU room, but when they went inside they were shocked, the bed...was...empty.

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin Goes From Hero To Zero**

Kaorin stood there in horror. Chiyo just gave an evil smile. "What's wrong Kaorin, don't you like me I'm really cute."

Kaorin just clenched her fists. "Get out of her, it's me you want right, I'll give my mind so you can do what you wish."

Chiyo floated up to her. "No I kinda like this little body, it feels so...innocent." she laughed.

Kaorin could feel her body filling with rage. "NO I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!" Kaorin tried to run up to Chiyo to remove the necklace.

"Foolish girl." Chiyo said as her eyes glowed red. Suddenly Kaorin could feel herself floating in air. "Maybe that airhead enjoyed flying around, but I doubt you will." Kaorin then found herself spinning around the attic, she started to feel dizzy. "Please...stop." she pleaded.

"As you wish." Chiyo's eyes stopped glowing and Kaorin flew towards Osaka. "Not good." Kaorin thought as she collided with the Osakan Girl.

"Owie." Kaorin and Osaka said in unison.

Chiyo floated above the two girls. "Well I think I will take my leave now...I'll see you tomorrow at school." and with that Chiyo flew out an open window.

Osaka then stared out the window. "Wow Kaorin, you have to teach me those tricks sometimes."

Kaorin walked up next to her. "No Osaka, Chiyo has been possessed by an evil necklace my Cousin Mitzu sent me from who knows where."

Osaka just stared at her. "You're crazy." Kaorin just covered her face. "Don't you find it strange that Chiyo made you fly around the attic." she asked.

Osaka put her finger to her chin and went into a deep thought. "Now that you mention it, she did seem like a different Chiyo...OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

Kaorin stepped back at Osaka's sudden outburst. "W...WHAT?!!!!"

"IT MUST BE ALIENS, I KNEW WE WERE GONNA BE INVADED SOMEDAY!!!!!"

Kaorin just sweatdropped. "Never mind that, we have to get to Chiyo's house." Osaka seemed confused. "Why?" Kaorin grabbed Osaka's hand as they left the attic. "To try and help her."

--------------------------------------------

Benedict waited by the phone, his men were sitting at the table playing cards. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello...Yes Mr. Couer...Yes we'll head out there right away...wait until tomorrow but why?...I see...very well then." He hung the phone. "What is it Mr Benedict?" one of his men asked. "He gave me The Aida's address...but we have to wait until tomorrow because Couer is sending some people to help us...because he doesn't trust us." he slammed his fist on the table. "Damn him."

--------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Osaka quickly had left the house. Kari yelled to them what was wrong, but all Kaorin told her that they needed to go to the store to get something. She was just glad she didn't ask her about Chiyo...or maybe she did but her mind was so occupied she probably didn't hear her ask.

They finally reached the Mihama residence. Kaorin pushed the monitor button next to the gate . No one answered. She walked to the front gate. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!!" Osaka just stood next to her with her glassy smile. "ECHO!!!!!!" Osaka yelled.

"Maybe you should just sit on the curb and wait." Kaorin told her as she sweatdropped.

"Okey Dokey." Osaka said as she closed her eyes and made an okay symbol with her hands.

Kaorin waited for a response but when she didn't get any she became furious. "YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU RUIN CHIYO'S LIFE AS WELL!!!!!"

Kaorin then did something that even she didn't think she was capable of doing. She ran up to the gate and jumped on it. Suddenly she could feel her body being zapped with electricity causing her to be launched backwards landing next to Osaka.

"Oh did I mention that the gate is electrocuted." Osaka told Kaorin as she was just lying down on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"No I think you failed to tell me that." Kaorin responded.

Kaorin was determined to get into that mansion. She walked around the stone wall when she noticed a tree next to it. "Hah." Kaorin said as she smirked.

She climbed the and then proceeded to get on top of the stone wall. "I'm coming for you now." she thought as she looked around to see if there was anyplace safe to land on when she jumped.

She noticed a trampoline nearby. Kaorin slowly balanced herself over the wall to try and get to it. When she was over it, she held her breath and jumped. She bounced for a few seconds until she could stop.

Kaorin quickly ran to the front door and to her surprise it was open. She slowly walked in, careful not to alert Chiyo of her Presence. It was then that she noticed some burn marks on the wall. "What the..." Kaorin thought. She turned on the lights and she noticed that the burn marks spelled out something.

**KAORIN, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD COME HERE, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMMOROW AT SCHOOL...LOVE CUTE AND ADORABLE CHIYO-CHAN...KISS KISS!!!!!**

All Kaorin could do was narrow her eyes as she clenched her fists.

------------------------------------------------

The next day Kagura, Yomi and Tomo were on their way to school when they noticed Sakaki in front of them...all alone.

Tomo quickly rushed up to the tall girl and gave a sinister smile. "Hey Sakaki, where's your girlfriend." Sakaki quickly turned to face Tomo and gave her a stare as if daggers were in her eyes.

Tomo's spine just shivered. "Um...just kidding." as she quickly hid behind Yomi.

Kagura just stared at Sakaki with cold eyes. "So...I don't see Kaorin anywhere, what happened."

Sakaki just turned around. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Yomi was worried. "Sakaki-san is everything..."

Sakaki quickly turned around to face them. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!!!!" The three girls stepped back a bit. In all the years they knew Sakaki, they've never known her make an outburst like that.

Sakaki lowered her head and blushed. "I...I'm sorry, I..." tears started to form in her eyes.

Kagura got an angry look. "What did she do to you?" she demanded.

Sakaki just stared at the trio for a few seconds...and then ran off.

"SAKAKI!!!!" Kagura yelled. She then punched her fist into her hand. "When I see that Aida, she's gonna wish she was never born." Yomi and Tomo just stared at her.

--------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Osaka were running down the sidewalk towards the school. Osaka had decided to stay at Kaorin's house in case the 'aliens' returned and tried to take over her. As they approached the school Kagura, Yomi and Tomo stood in front of them.

"Say you're prayers Aida." Kagura said as she looked at Kaorin with dagger eyes.

"I really don't have time right now Kagura, I gotta get to Chiyo." Kaorin pleaded.

"Why so you can hurt her feelings just like you did Sakaki's?" Kagura said with an angry tone.

Kaorin still felt terrible about what had happened with her Sakaki-san, but she also knew she needed to get to Chiyo as soon as possible. "Look Chiyo is in danger and I have to get to school."

"Danger?" Yomi asked. "What kind of danger." Suddenly a police care sped by them as it appeared to head to the school. "Big danger." Kaorin said.

----------------------------------------------

The five girls ran to the school as fast as they could. When they finally got there, they were met with a shocking site.

Kimura was sitting in the back seat handcuffed. A group of students and teachers as well as other people just stared at him with cold eyes.

"What's going on?" Yomi asked Chihiro who was nearby.

"Kimura finally went to far...he...he...he touched Chiyo-chan." she said with tears in her eyes.

"THAT BASTARD!!!!!" Kagura said as he looked at Kimura with hate in her eyes.

"I swear to you that I never laid a hand on her, she's lying." But of course no one would believe him, no one except...

"I know that Kimura has always seemed like a pervert, but he always stayed within limits." Kaorin thought.

Tomo turned to Kaorin. "So you knew what Kimura was going to do huh?" Kaorin turned to face her. "So, did he ever touch you too?" The wildcat asked her.

"Chiyo's lying." Kaorin said. "I know this is hard to believe, but Kimura is innocent."

"Wait let me get this straight," Yomi started. "For over three years Kimura has made your life a living hell, and now you're defending the guy?"

Kaorin decided to tell them the truth, no matter how crazy it sounded. "Okay this is gonna sound crazy but Chiyo is possessed by an evil necklace my cousin Mitzu sent me, the being in that necklace also had possession of me the other day as well when I was wearing it, it makes us do evil and despicable things."

Kagura, Yomi, Tomo, and Chihiro stared at Kaorin for a few seconds. Then Yomi and Tomo started to laugh as Chihiro seemed confused.. However Kagura did find Kaorin's explanation all that amusing.

"Is that what you told Sakaki yesterday?" She asked her.

"Well yeah, only at the time it kinda slipped out, oh and I didn't know that Chiyo was possessed yet." Kaorin just gave an innocent but goofy smile.

"Well now you're gonna pay for playing with Sakaki's feelings." Kagura said as she made a fist.

"Wait Osaka was there, Chiyo flew me around the room." She turned to Osaka. "Tell them."

"Oh yeah, it was fun the way the bad Chiyo made me fly around, I felt like a bird." She then put her arms out and ran around making a tweet sound.

"Well there goes my only good source." Kaorin thought. Kagura then grabbed Kaorin by her collar. "I'm really gonna enjoy this." Kagura said as she was about to punch her, but then she felt someone grab her fist. Kagura turned around to see that it was Sakaki.

"Why'd you stop me?" Kagura demanded.

"I despise violence." Sakaki started. "Kaorin may have lost my trust, but I believe hitting her is not the right thing to do."

Kaorin was grateful, but also heartbroken. She had saved her from Kagura's wrath, but she said that she doesn't trust her anymore. "Sakaki please belive me, I'm telling you the truth about the necklace, and right now it has control of Chiyo." Sakaki just stared at Kaorin...then proceeded to walk away.

"Just you wait when Sakaki isn't around to save your sorry butt." Kagura threatened.

---------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Chihiro made their way to Miss Yukari's homeroom, on the way there they noticed a group of students surrounding someone.

"You poor thing..." said one girl. "How dare that Kimura do that to you..." said another girl.

Kaorin walked up to the group. In the center of them was a crying Chiyo. "I've never felt so violated." she said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!!!!!" Kaorin screamed. The group turned to face her. "How can you say that?" a boy asked. "Can't you see that she's been though a lot." said a girl.

Chiyo just lowered her head. "I wouldn't lie about something like that." Chiyo said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kaorin charged towards her, but Chihiro grabbed her arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" she screamed.

"I gotta remove that necklace." Kaorin told her." The group just stared at Kaorin, not noticing that Chiyo was giving a mischievous smile.

Chihiro just shook her head. "I don't get you Kaorin, just leave the poor child alone." Kaorin freed herself from Chihiro's grasp. "She's evil and she must be stopped."

Chihiro just sighed. "I have just lost all respect for you." she started to walk away.

"HAH! THE LAST LAUGH IS ON YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANY RESPECT TO BEGIN WITH!!!!!" The rest of the students just stared at Kaorin. "Well that didn't come out right." she thought. She turned back to confront Chiyo, but she was gone. "What the hell?" she said. The group then walked away from her staring at her angrily as they left.

----------------------------------------

Outside of the school a car drove up, the door opened and out stepped a young African American girl she was dressed in the school's pink uniform. Benedict who was inside the car along with his men just stared at her. I still don't understand why Couer would send someone so...young to help us.

The young girl turned around and smiled at him. "Do you even need to ask?" she asked. "Since you seem to have been doing a fine job so far, isn't that right Brutus?"

A large but muscular man who sat in the car along with Benedict's group, just smiled. "It sure seems that way Larue." He said in a southern accent.

Benedict just clenched his fists. "Well just make sure you find this Kaorin girl, meanwhile we'll go to her house and see if the necklace is there."

Larue just shook her head. "Benedict, I'm only going to tell you this once, I don't take orders...I give them, Brutus will make sure you don't make that mistake again." Brutus just gave a toothy grin as Larue headed for the school entrance.

------------------------------------------

Kaorin entered Yukari's homeroom, as she entered everyone except Osaka stared at her coldly. "Word spreads around fast." she thought as she took her seat.

She noticed that Chiyo's seat was empty. "Where did she go to." Kaorin thought.

Suddenly the door slid open and Yukari came in dancing as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Oh isn't this a joyous day." she said as the class sweatdropped. "Kimura is history and we are free to walk among the school without any fear."

Tomo raised her hand. "But Yukari-Sensei, shouldn't we think about Chiyo-chan's feelings?" she asked.

Yukari turned to her. "Wow Tomo, you asked a very intelligent question." she was quiet while the class was also thinking how out of character Tomo's question was. "Well you're right poor Chiyo may have gone though some hell, but she'll get over it in no time don't worry about it." The entire class then stared at her in disbelief.

"How can she say that like if it wasn't serious." Yomi thought.

Kaorin raised her hand. "Where is she now Yukari-sensei?" she asked.

"Oh she's at the infirmary being checked out but..." But before Yukari could finish, Kaorin quickly stood up, and ran out the door. "What the hell?" Yukari said. Suddenly, The other Azu-girls quickly stood up and left the room as well.

Yukari then stared at the rest of the remaining class. "So, anyone else need to leave." she narrowed her eyes as she stared at the class.

The students started to shake in fear. "NO YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!" they said in unison. "Good." Yukari said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------

The door to the infirmary door slid open and in came Kaorin. The nurse just stared at her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Where is she?" Kaorin demanded. It was then that she noticed Chiyo lying down on a bed. She ran over to her and grabbed the necklace. "OF YOU GO NOW!!!!!!"

Chiyo opened her eyes and yelled. "OW YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!!!!" the nurse yelled. Kaorin tried to take of the necklace, but it wouldn't come off. Suddenly she felt someone pull her away. "NO YOU I GOTTA GET THAT THING OFF!!!!!" she yelled as she struggled.

"KAORIN ENOUGH!!!!" Kaorin recognized that voice, it was Sakaki.

--------------------------------------------------

Larue was busy walking all around the school. She was holding a picture of Kaorin. "Come on where the hell are you?" she thought.

Suddenly a boy bumped into her. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!!" he told her. Larue just smiled as she grabbed the boy and slammed him into a wall. "No...YOU watch where I'm going." The boy just nervously nodded his head. "Sure...no problem."

"Good." Larue said as she released him. "Now..." she showed him Kaorin's picture. "Do you know where I can find her."

"She's in Yukari's classroom...class 3-A." he answered in a nervous tone. "Thank you." she answered as she walked off. The boy the fell to his knees. "I gotta transfer out of this school." he thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Back in the infirmary Kaorin was sitting in a chair as the nurse and the Other Azu-girls surrounded her to make sure she didn't attack Chiyo again.

Meanwhile Osaka was sitting next to Chiyo. "Come on Chiyo-chan, make me fly again will you."

Chiyo gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about Osaka-san?"

Osaka then stared in her eyes. "Oh I see, you're the bad Chiyo and you have to be mean to me don't you."

Sakaki, then stared at Osaka. "Now she's calling her 'bad Chiyo." she thought. "And yesterday she was calling Kaorin...well Bad Kaorin." Sakaki still couldn't believe what Kaorin had told her. But Osaka always had an innocence in her to tell who's a nice person and who's a bad one.

Sakaki walked up in front of Kaorin. "Tell me one more time Kaorin...what is going on."

Kaorin stared Sakaki in the eyes. "I'm telling you, my cousin sent me that necklace Chiyo is wearing, it is pure evil, it had possession of me the other day and now it has control of Chiyo's mind." tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh please will you stop that already." Kagura told her.

Sakaki had made sure to concentrate into Kaorin's eyes closely. She sighed and then walked over to Chiyo. "Chiyo-chan, I need for you to do me a favor."

"Anything?" Chiyo said as she smiled.

"Take of that necklace." she told her. Chiyo just stared at her. "Why?" she asked.

Sakaki just kept staring at Chiyo. "Could you just take it off please."

"You don't believe that crazy bitch's story do you." Chiyo told her which caused the entire group to gasp.

Sakaki narrowed her eyes. "Chiyo-chan would never EVER curse." she turned to Kaorin. "This time I concentrated on Kaorin's eyes and I know now..." she turned back to Chiyo. "That she is telling the truth...Kimura didn't do anything to you did he?"

Chiyo tired to look innocent. "But it's true, he did touch me." Sakaki clenched her fists. "You still haven't done what I asked you to do...take off that necklace."

Chiyo's eyes glowed red. "NEVER I LIKE THIS BODY!!!!!!" she lifted her arms which caused everyone in the room to slam into the wall.

Tomo slowly stood up. "You know Yomi, I think Kaorin may have been telling the truth after all." she said. "I think I've figured that out already." Yomi answered.

-----------------------------------------------

Kari was preparing herself to go to work. When she opened the front door, benedict was there. "Good Morning Miss Aida, I believe your niece sent something of mine here."

Kari was confused. "Excuse me?" she asked. Benedict then made a motion to his men to go inside the house. "YOU CAN'T JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT!!!!!" Benedict took out a gun. "Oh but I think I can."

-----------------------------------------------

At the Tokyo International Airport, Mitzu quickly hailed a taxi. During the flight she had done some research on the necklace and was shocked to find out what it supposedly was. "Oh I hope nothing bad really happens." she thought...

------------------------------------------------

Kaorin slowly stood up and stared at Chiyo. "The cat's out of the bag now Chiyo...or whoever the hell you are. Just give it up."

Chiyo just laughed. "You have no idea who I really am or how powerful I can be." flames appeared in her hands. As she quickly flung it towards Kaorin.

"I hate my life..." was all Kaorin could think.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry for the wait, but there is more to come...take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	9. Kaorin Goes For It

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin Goes For It**

"KAORIN!!!!!" Sakaki yelled. But it was no use. Kaorin just stood there frozen unable to move. "I hate my life. Was all she kept thinking. She closed her eyes and just waited for the end. Suddenly she felt someone push her out of the way, after that she heard a scream.

Kaorin slowly opened her eyes. "Did my Sakaki-san save me?" she thought. She then proceeded to see who had rescued her. "Kagura?" she was surprised.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kagura asked. Kaorin then saw the jock girl's right leg, it was severely burned. "You risked your life to save me...why?"

Kagura just smiled and stared at a relieved Sakaki. "I don't want to see Sakaki sad again." Kagura then closed her eyes as Kaorin could see that she was in pain.

"NURSE!!!!!!" Kaorin quickly yelled. The nurse quickly rushed up to them. But before she could reach them. Kagura started to float up, grimacing in pain.

Chiyo just gave an evil smile. "You humans confuse me, as I remember from this little girls memories, you had such an anger towards Kaorin, and now you risk your life to help her."

Kagura just stared at Chiyo with cold eyes. "Because now I realize that it wasn't really her that made Sakaki upset, and I also know that Sakaki really cares for her as well..."

Chiyo floated Kagura closer to her. The pain in her leg was becoming unbearable. "You know, I'm no fool, but I'm gonna guess that you have feelings for Sakaki as well."

Kagura clenched her fists. "That's none of your business." she snapped.

The rest of the Azu-girls just stared at Kagura especially Sakaki and Kaorin. Kaorin then stood up. "Chiyo...I want to make a deal." she said.

Chiyo then floated up to Kaorin, still holding Kagura in mid air. "I'm listening." Kaorin just kept staring at the little possessed girl. "Let everyone go...including Chiyo and you can have my body."

Chiyo then laughed. "Were you not paying attention earlier I do not wish to leave this body, in fact I can feel the little girl's terror, the way she is screaming inside of me is just...delicious."

"But her body is not that strong, eventually you will kill her, then what are you going to do?" Kaorin continued.

"Do not worry about that, my powers are beyond anything imaginable, I can stay sustained in this body for as long as I see fit...in fact..." Suddenly the being could feel herself separating from Chiyo's body."

"Surprise." Kaorin had managed to remove the necklace from Chiyo's neck.

_"THAT IS THE SECOND TIME THAT I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOUR TRICKS, BUT THIS TIME I AM MORE POWERFUL!!!!!"_

Kaorin could feel the necklace trying to return to Chiyo. "No I cannot let you harm Chiyo-chan anymore." she quickly turned to Sakaki. "Sakaki-san, you and the others have to grab Chiyo and Kagura and get out of here."

Sakaki just stared at her. "No, then the only one left in here will be you, that thing will take over you."

Kaorin saw the tears forming in Sakaki's eyes. "Miss Sakaki...please I don't know how much longer I can keep this thing steady."

Sakaki then stared at Chiyo and the injured Kagura. "Yomi, you and Tomo help Kagura out of here, I'll grab Chiyo-chan."

Yomi and Tomo helped Kagura while Sakaki picked up Chiyo

After Sakaki, Chiyo, Osaka, and the nurse were out of the infirmary, Kaorin called out to Kagura. "Miss Kagura, I don't think I'm gonna survive this..." tears formed in her eyes. "Promise me you'll take good care of my Sakaki-san."

Kagura...as well as Yomi and Tomo stared at her. "You have my word...Kaorin-san and...I'm very sorry for the way I treated you." Kaorin just smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Kaorin..." Yomi said. Kaorin turned to her. "Miss Yomi, you are smart and you are quite beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Tears formed in Yomi's eyes.

"You are one tough and brave girl." Tomo said as tears formed in her eyes. "From now and forever you are an honorary numbnut."

Kaorin gave a quick smile. "Arigato." Kaorin could now fell that the necklace had control of her arms. "You have to go..." and with that, the trio left leaving Kaorin all alone in the infirmary.

_"It doesn't matter where they go, I will find them all and kill them." _Kaorin could feel herself placing the necklace around her neck. "Just try it."

Unfortunately for Kaorin, the necklace had grown in power, she tried to resist but it was futile. Kaorin could feel herself being suppressed. After a moment Kaorin's eyes glowed red. "Hmph, I'm really going to miss the little pigtail girl's terror...but no matter."

-----------------------------------------------

As the Azu-girls and the nurse ran down the hall, Chihiro walked up to them. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!!!!"

"Pull the fire alarm, we have to get everyone out of the building." Sakaki told her. Chihiro seemed confused. "But why?" she asked.

"We have no time to explain just do it." Yomi ordered her. Chihiro ran over to the closest fire alarm and activated it. Within moments all the students and faculty were leaving the school.

----------------------------------------------------

Larue hid in a janitor's closet as everyone left. "I don't smell any smoke..." she then gave a smiled. "My my...the necklace is close, I can feel it.

----------------------------------------------------

Outside everyone was confused as what was going on, some students and faculty members kept saying that they didn't see or smell smoke. After most of them had seen Kagura's burned leg they assumed that maybe there was a small fire somewhere.

Firetrucks, police cars, as well as some ambulances drove up. The paramedics began to attend to Kagura's leg. Chihiro walked up to Yomi. "Where's Kaorin?" she demanded. Yomi just stared at her. "Risking herself for our very existence." she answered.

Sakaki walked up to Kagura who was still being worked on by the paramedics. Kagura stared at her and smiled. "So, how long have you had a thing for Kaorin." she asked.

Sakaki just stared at the ground. "Since she first invited me to join the astronomy club." Sakaki then sat next to her. "Everyone thought I was this cool and tough girl who always got into fights...Kaorin probably thought that too...but she was the first one who tried to get to know me despite my 'reputation'."

Kagura sighed. "Deep down, I guess I always knew that Kaorin had a crush on you...I gotta admit now that I always had a thing for you and everytime I would see her try and talk to you well...I would get a little jealous." Sakaki just stared at her. "I'm sorry Kagura-san, but I guess you know now who my heart belongs to don't you." she told her.

Kagura smiled. "I know, and I know that you two belong together." Sakaki stared at the school as Kagura remembered what Kaorin had told her. "Oi Sakaki don't worry, she's gonna be alright okay?" Sakaki stood up. "Kaorin...you can't leave me." she thought as tears formed in her eyes.

-------------------------------

Mitzu was in a taxi when she noticed the group of people in front of the school. "STOP THE CAB!!!!" she yelled.

She quickly ran up to a student. "What's going on?" she asked. "Someone set off the fire alarm." she answered. "I didn't smell any smoke, but there is a student with a burned leg over there." Mitzu saw Kagura and Sakaki and ran up to them.

-------------------------------------

Kari was sitting on the couch watching in terror as Benedict's men continued to ransack her home. "There's nothing here boss." one of the men finally said. Benedict, then turned to Kari whom he still had a gun pointed at. "Miss Aida, where is that necklace your niece sent you?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." she could feel herself shaking in fear. Suddenly one of the men cam running downstairs. "Boss I found this in what I think may be the girl's room. He showed him an open package, he saw that the return address was from Mitzu. "I do believe we need to go back to school."

Suddenly Kari tried to run off. One of Benedicts men took out a gun and shot at her, but he missed. "YOU IDIOT, THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU DO THAT, DO YOU WANT TO ATTRACT ATTENTION!!!!!!" He show him his gun. "You see this thing on my gun, it's called a silencer, let me show you how it works." He then shot the men dead. "Now is anyone going to shoot without thinking?" The rest of the men just nodded nervously.

"Good." Benedict said. "Now if you mates would be kind enough to pick up the body, we really don't want to leave any signs that someone was killed her do we."

"But what about the woman." One of the men said. Benedict just sighed. "Oh she's already been captured." The men seemed confused.

As Benedict and his men left the house they saw Brutus standing next to the car holding a struggling Kari. "Okay to the school then." Brutus the cleared his throat. "Right." Benedict said. "Mr. Brutus, what are your orders."

"I say we'all go to the school." he said proudly. "What would we do without you." Benedict said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------

Sakaki noticed a young woman heading towards them. There was something familiar about her. "Could you tell me how your leg got burned." she asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Kagura asked.

"I'm sorry, my name is Mitzu Aida..."

Sakaki narrowed her eyes. "Kaorin's cousin?" she asked.

"Yes I am, and I was wondering..." Suddenly Sakaki charged at the unsuspecting Mitzu. "IT'S YOUR FAULT IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!!!!"

"YOMI, TOMO!!!!!" Kagura screamed. Yomi and Tomo tried to hold Sakaki back with all of their strength.

"Woah talk about stronger than a locomotive." Tomo said.

"Sakaki, stop it, please what would Kaorin think if you beat up her cousin?" Yomi pleaded.

Sakaki then fell to her knees. "Kaorin..." she then started to cry. "Kaorin...Kaorin..."

Mitzu was horrified. "Then everything about the necklace is true?" Everyone stared at her. Suddenly they heard a scream...it was Chiyo.

-------------------------------------

"NO NO, HELP ME!!!!!!" Chiyo was shaking uncontrollably. The paramedics tried to help her as Osaka looked on in tears seeing her friend in such fear. "Chiyo-chan, please stop, you're making me cry."

"IT'S SO DARK, I HATE THE DARK..." One of the paramedics gave her an injection which cause the terrorized girl to calm down and fall into a deep sleep.

Minamo was also there, she was just as confused at what exactly was going on. "Osaka, what is wrong with her?" But it was like talking to a brick wall, Osaka just kept staring at Chiyo. "You are going to be back to your old self right Chiyo-chan?"

------------------------------------------

Yukari just kept looking around. "This is nuts, I mean why don't they just go ahead and send us home." It was then that she noticed a car drive up, six figures got out of the vehicle. "Wait isn't that Kaorin's mom?"

-------------------------------------------

First Mitzu stared at the injured Kagura, then she stared at the sedated Chiyo. "What have I done?" she said. Minamo stared at everyone. "Okay that's it someone is going to tell me just what the hell is going on here." But before she could answer the sky suddenly became filled with black clouds.

Chihiro noticed something on the roof. "Hey look it's Kaorin." she said. Sakaki also stared at the roof. "That is not Kaorin anymore." she responded.

Kaorin just stared at everyone as she gave an evil smile. "HUMANS HEAR ME...THE TIME FOR YOUR EXISTANCE ON THIS PLANET IS COMING TO AN END...BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A CHOICE, AGREE TO BE MY SLAVE AND YOU SHALL LIVE!!!!!!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Yes it's true everyone, this story is finally coming to a close next chapter and here is the title of that chapter to keep you in even more suspense...**

**KAORIN VS SAKAKI...**

**okay take care...**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	10. Sakaki Vs Kaorin

**Last Chapter Everyone, thanks to all who reviewed this fic, I hope you really enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. **

**Azumanga Daioh is not mine it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**The Necklace Of Evil**

**By Tuxedodude**

"Is she a suicide jumper ?" asked one of the policeman. Tomo just walked up to them. "No she's just a typical teenage girl who's body has been possessed by an evil necklace and it looks like she is about to try an eliminate us all." The officers just stared at her "Say do you have any applications cause you see I'm graduating this year and..." Yomi just grabbed her. "Just ignore her officers." She told them as her glasses glared.

**SAKAKI VS KAORIN...(For True Love)**

Kagura and Chiyo were taken to the hospital, Osaka rode along on Chiyo's ambulance to be with her friend. Tomo had explained everything to Minamo, who still found it hard to believe. But the situation showed that it was indeed fact.

Sakaki just stared at Kaorin. She felt so helpless. "I'm going inside." She started to run off, but Yomi, Tomo, and Minamo grabbed her. "Are you crazy?" Minamo asked.

"I must help her." Sakaki responded.

Tomo slapped Sakaki which caught everyone by surprise."You can't go in there, it would be suicide, Imagine how Kaorin would feel if she found out later that the love of her life was killed by her own hands."

Yomi just stared at Tomo. This was the second time today that she was out of character.

"No we need to take a time out and think what we're gonna do next." The wildcat responded.

Yomi turned to Mitzu. "Okay Mitzu, spill it, what's the deal with that necklace?"

Mitzu took a huge book out of her backpack and opened it. "According to legend, a long time ago there was an evil sorceress called Malagunga who was bent on taking over the world and enslave humanity, many tried to stop her, all had failed, just when it seemed all hope was loss, another sorceress called Malafanga, who fought for the side of good challenged her to a battle. It was a monumental battle for the ages, they each exchanged powerful spells. When Malafanga noticed that their fight seemed to have no end, she cast a powerful spell, which entrapped Malagunga within a necklace."

"The Necklace Kaorin has on right now?" Minamo asked.

Mitzu just nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately, in order for Malagunga to be trapped within that necklace, Malafanga also had to be trapped with a necklace of her own."

Are you saying there's another necklace somewhere. Yomi asked.

"Yes, but Malagunga's Necklace was the only one I found at the ruins." Mitzu responded.

"Okay then, here's a crazy question, if you knew the necklace was evil...WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND IT TO KAORIN?!!!!!!" Tomo yelled.

"Actually I didn't know anything about it, I just studied the information when I was coming back from the Amazon, I would've been here sooner, but you see...The professor I was working with was killed by a group of men led by this greedy Archeologist, and those same people shot me when I was at the airport." Everyone stared at her. "Who would do that?" Minamo asked.

------------------------------------

Benedict just stared at Kaorin. "So the legend of Malagunga is true after all." he said. "What is wrong with my Kaorin?" Kari demanded.

"As far as everyone is concerned, your daughter no longer exists." Benedict told her. Kari fell to her knees, "No...No...my poor little Kaorin."

Yukari walked up to them. "Mrs Aida?" she asked. Kari stared at her. "So What are you doing here? Don't Worry I'm sure Kaorin is around here somewhere." she told her as she smiled.

Everyone just stared at her. "Kaorin was right, she really doesn't pay attention to situations around her." Kari thought.

"Didn't you see Kaorin on the roof?" Kari asked. Yukari looked towards the roof. "Oh yeah there she is...hey does it look like rain?" Everyone sweatdropped. He noticed Benedict. "Well hello handsome." she told him as she winked.

Benedict just stared at her. "It would probably be wiser if..." But before he could finish, Brutus picked up Yukari and started to squeeze her. "HEY...WHAT'S...THE...BIG IDEA!!!!!"

--------------------------------

Kaorin just kept staring at everyone. "SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER TO ME!!!!!!" By then, the news media had arrived to cover the action.

She didn't notice that the roof door was opening. Out came Larue holding a knife. "Time to collect the prize." She threw the knife at Kaorin, but before it could reach her it froze in place, just inches from striking her.

Larue just stared in shock. "What the hell?" Everyone in the ground was in shock. "Foolish human." Kaorin said. She slowly turned around. "I do believe this belongs to you." She launched the knife back at Larue...striking her in the forehead, killing her instantly.

"MISS LARUE!!!!!!!!" Brutus quickly let go of Yukari and started to rush towards the school. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!"

Mitzu turned to see who was yelling and when she saw who was there near the school gate, she was shocked. "Benedict...those are the men who killed Professor Norman and they have my Aunt Kari."

--------------------------------------

Brutus stood in front of the school. "GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!" he demanded.

Kaorin just smiled. "No why don't you come up here." Suddenly Brutus could feel himself floating up towards the roof.

Suddenly he could feel a force around his arms, legs and neck. "So you want to tear me apart eh?" Kaorin said. "You mean like this." Brutus's left arm tore off, which caused him to scream in pain.

"Oh did that hurt?" Kaorin said as she gave a puppy eyed look.

On the Ground Sakaki's eyes filled with tears. The Kaorin that she loved was doing despicable acts. "No she thought." I must remember that the person there is not my Kaorin."

Meanwhile, Kaorin had torn off Brutus other arm as well as both of his legs. "Oh this is just to delightful." Kaorin said. "Now make a wish." and with that, Brutus head tore of from his body.

As the head fell to the ground, the crowd screamed and tried to run off. "Oh no, nobody has permission to leave." Kaorin said as she raised her arms.

Balls of fires appeared around the school grounds forming a huge fire wall, trapping everyone inside.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the gates from the safety of the Firewall, Benedict's men ran off, they didn't want any more part of this horrific situation. Benedict just stared at the situation as his cell phone rang.

"Hello...no Mr. Couer I don't have your necklace...why not?...Well you see that necklace is carrying an evil being that has taken control of a high school girl and she managed to kill off the help you sent me...AND NOW I QUIT AS WELL!!!!!!" He hung up the cell phone. "Good day Ladies." he started to walk off.

"Wait you're just gonna take off like that?" Kari said, "After everything you put us through."

Benedict just smiled. "I have to go...if I stick around, Couer is going to make me donate my organs...while I'm still alive." and with that he go on the car and drove off.

Yukari, who was still on the ground trying to catch her breath after the bear hug Brutus gave her. "This has been one hell of a day." Yukari stared at the School that was covered in the fire wall. "When did we get a new Security system?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------

Inside the fire barrier, everyone was running around screaming. "Does the book tell you how to stop Malagunga's necklace?" Yomi asked. Mitzu shook her head. "Unfortunately the only thing that is powerful enough to challenge her it is Malafanga's necklace, but I have no idea where it is."

Minamo saw the picture of Malafunga's necklace. "I know where it is." Everyone stared at her. "It's on display at the museum downtown." Minamo then sighed. "But security is tight because someone tried to steal it a few weeks ago."

"So I guess we have to get that necklace somehow." Yomi told everyone. "That's a good idea Yomi, only one little problem...how are we gonna get out of here."

Minamo noticed something. "We don't...but I know someone who can try." She started to run towards the gate with the other Azu-girls and Mitzu following her.

-----------------------------------------------

At the hospital Chiyo was awake, but she just lying down on the bed with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Osaka just stared at her with tears in her eyes. Kagura was also there, her legs was bandaged up but now at least she could move around a little.

"Chiyo-chan?" Osaka asked. "Are you going to come back?" Kagura then got a worried look, Chiyo didn't look like herself, she seemed more like a lifeless puppet.

"Damn that thing, I wish there was a way to stop it." she said.

"There...is." Chiyo finally said.

"Chiyo-chan?" Osaka seemed relieved that Chiyo finally spoke.

"Oi Chiyo-chan, you okay?" Kagura asked.

Chiyo turned to face her two friends. "While she...was inside me...I learned of a...second necklace that has a good being in it. " she started to tremble but Osaka held her hand, which caused the small girl to calm down. "I know where...that necklace is...unfortunately...Malagunga does as well now."

"Who's Malagunga, and where is this other necklace?" Kagura asked. Chiyo closed her eyes. "The Museum downtown..."

"Osaka stay with her, looks like I gotta go 'borrow' something." Kagura limped out.

------------------------------------------------

"YOU WANT ME TO ROB FROM THE MUSEUM?!!!!!!" Yukari yelled. "Quiet Yukari, you want Malagunga to hear us?" Minamo scolded her. As Kari stared at the both of them

"And who in the hell is Malagunga?" Yukari demanded.

"That's the name of the being that has control of Kaorin." Yomi told them which caused Kari to stare in Kaorin's direction, "My poor baby." She then turned to Mitzu. "HOW COULD YOU SEND THAT THING TO HER?!!!!!"

Mitzu just lowered her head. "Don't yell at her she's been though enough." Everyone turned and stared at Sakaki. "It is not her fault, she did not know that the necklace was possessed in the first place." the tall girl said

Yomi just smiled. "You tried to attack her earlier you know." Sakaki just blushed. "These past few days have been very emotional for me." Sakaki responded. "Please Yukari-Sensei, you must get the necklace...for Kaorin."

Yukari stared into Sakaki's eyes...then she stared at Minamo who was smiling. "I remember when..." Yukari thought. She then closed her eyes and then gave a annoying look. "Well even though she bonked me with a piece of chalk a few days ago, I guess I could help the kid out."

Minamo sighed. "Arigato Yukari." she told her.

"Oh but I'm not doing this for free Nyamo, I expect you to take me out for drinks later." Everyone except Minamo sweatdropped.

"Of course, anywhere you want." she responded.

---------------------------------------

Kaorin stared at the small group when she recognized one of the women. "That's this brat's cousin, the one who found my necklace." She thought. "OH NO!!!!" and with that she flew towards them.

"Um, Incoming?" Tomo said.

"GO YUKARI!!!!" Minamo yelled.

Yukari then ran off.

"YOU WILL NOT GET THAT SECOND NECKLACE!!!!!!" Kaorin yelled as she shot fireballs at Yukari.

"AUGHHH!!!!" yelled Yukari as she tried to avoid the fireballs. "It was then that she noticed a taxi driving up." "TAXI!!!!" she yelled. The taxi stopped and Yukari opened the front door. "HEY LADY WHAT'S THE DEAL HEAR?!!!" the cabbie asked. "No time to explain as she grabbed the cabbie and dragged her out of the cab. "HEY!!!!" she yelled. Yukari got on the cab and drove off."

"Do you think she'll make it?" Kari asked.

"Well now that Yukari has gotten into a car...she has just evened the odds." Minamo said as Sakaki, Yomi, and Tomo sweatdropped which caused Mitzu and Kari to give a confused look.

--------------------------------------------

Kagura got of the bus slowly, her leg still bothered her, but she knew that she had to help Kaorin. "I swear to you Miss Kaorin, You and Sakaki will have that happy ending yet." she thought.

She noticed that there were a group of people standing in front of a Television shop. She stopped to see what the commotion was all was about. "Oi, what's going on." A man turned to face her. "I think they're having some kind of performance at this high school he said."

Kagura looked at the TV screen and saw that the school was engulfed in a wall of fire. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she quickly limped off and headed for the museum.

---------------------------------------------

Kaorin kept launching fireball, after fireball at Yukari, but all the teacher did was dodge them like it was a piece of cake. "HAH! THERE IS NO WAT I'M GONNA GET BEAT BY ONE OF MY STUDENTS!!!!!"

Kaorin's eyes glowed even redder. "I didn't think she could avoid my attacks so easily." she thought. "Then I guess I'll have to make the road up ahead a little bumpy for her."

She launched a gigantic fireball at the road up ahead."OH SHIT!!!!!" yelled Yukari as she mad a sharp turn and went into an alley.

"She is beginning to get on my last nerve." Kaorin thought. She flew into the alley after her but when she looked around. "Where did she go?" she thought.

Suddenly she could hear an engine roar. Kaorin turned around and saw the taxi head straight for her. She managed to fly out of the way just in time. "INNOCOLENT FOOL, DO YOU NOT CARE FOR THIS PERSON'S BODY?!!!!"

"EH, I KNEW YOU'D GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" she yelled as she smirked.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagura went inside the museum, she went to the front desk and paid the admittance fee. As she looked around, she noticed that no one was inside the museum. "I'll bet everyone is heading for the school to see what's going on." she thought

It was then she realized something. "Damn, I didn't ask Chiyo-chan what the necklace looked like."

It was then that she notice a bunch of guards guarding a display that said 'The Necklace Of Light.' "I'm gonna guess that's the one." Kagura thought.

She limped over to the display as the guards just stared at her. "Nice day." she said as she gave her classic smiled. "Mind if I get a closer look."

One of the Guards just shook his head. "Sorry Miss, but that's as close as you can get."

"Yeah, the museum has taken precautions ever since someone tried to steal it a few weeks ago." the other guard said.

Kagura scratched her head. "This can't be a coincidence." she thought.

--------------------------------

Kagura kept walking around the museum. "There's gotta be a way to get it..." she thought. "If only there was a distraction."

And if on cue a taxi came crashing in and came to a screeching halt in the lobby. "Yukari-Sensei?" Kagura thought.

It was then that Kagura noticed the guards leaving the necklace. "Now's my chance." She ran over to the display case and tried to open it, but it was sealed shut. "Oh well." She then grabbed the whole display case and limped off with it.

Yukari noticed that Kagura had the display case. Unfortunately, so did the guards. As they turned to encounter Kagura, Yukari quickly got out of the taxi. "HEY YOU!!!!!" The guards turned around and Yukari launched something at them knocking them out.

Kagura stared at the two motionless guards and noticed something next to them. "Is that...chalk?"

"Well are you coming or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Yukari asked .

"I'm coming Yukari-Sensei." But before she could reach her, she noticed three figures come up behind Yukari. "Um...Yukari-Sensei?" she pointed behind Yukari.

Yukari turned around. "And who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Just call me Mr. Couer, and I would really appreciate it if you handed that necklace to me." he said. "Or do my two boys here have to get rough?"

"I'll bet you're the one who tried to steal this necklace right?" Kagura asked.

"Sharp kid..." he responded. "...yes with The Necklace Of Light and The Necklace Of Darkness together, I will become the most powerful person in the world."

Yukari stepped back and was next to Kagura. "I think we may be in a little spot." she told Kagura.

"Now hand it over, because I always what I deserve in the end...and to prove it." He snapped his fingers and one of the men took out a sack. "Benedict thought he could get away and hide from me...but..." The men opened the sack and out rolled Benedicts head. "He was dead wrong." he gave an evil smile. "Now you don't want to end up like him...do you?"

"I'm not going to give you anything." Kagura said as she narrowed her eyes. "This is the only thing that can help two people that really care about each other and I'm not giving up on them."

Yukari stared at Kagura. "Yeah, what she said." she said as she sweatdropped.

"It's a shame really, you two are quite lovely." Couer said.

Yukari gave a huge smile. "Thank you, I use this moisturizer and..."

"Yukari-Sensei?" Kagura asked confusedly.

Couer took out a small device, it appeared to be an electric saw that doctors use. "Hold them down, will you boys." Yukari and Kagura just hugged each other in fear as the two huge men approached them.

Suddenly the museum doors swung open and in flew Kaorin. "I WILL TAKE THAT NECKLACE, SO THAT I MAY DESTROY IT!!!!"

Couer turned around and his eyes grew wide. "I ORDER YOU TO GIVE ME THAT NECKLACE!!!!" he ordered.

Kaorin just stared at him for a second...then she started to laugh. "Foolish human." she thought. She then took a deep breath and then proceeded to breath out fire, burning Couer into ashes.

But she didn't stop there she breathed fire at Couer's men, turning them into ashes as well.

Kaorin then stared at Yukari and Kagura. "Your turn." She took a deep breath, but then she froze and grabbed her head. "NO...DON'T MAKE ME KILL THEM!!!!!" she creamed.

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

"It's Kaorin, she's resisting Malagunga." Kagura responded.

"Run...please..." Kaorin pleaded.

Yukari and Kagura ran to the Taxi. "Let's get back to the school." Yukari said.

Kagura just stared at Yukari. "Can't we take the bus?" she asked.

"WILL YOU GET IN!!!!!" Yukari yelled. Kagura then took a deep gulp and got into the cab. "God help me." she whispered. And then Yukari took of like a bullet.

Kaorin screamed again as her eyes glowed red. "I do not know how you managed to resist me, but I assure you, it will not happen again." she then flew off after the taxi.

-------------------------------------------------------

As they headed back towards the school, Kagura tried to open the display case. "Man, this thing is sealed tight." she said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what to do when we get back to the..." she noticed a crowd of people surrounding the school. "...school?"

"Guess more people are curious than we thought." Kagura responded.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yukari and Kagura fought there way to the front gate. They noticed that Osaka was there. "Oi Osaka, I thought I told you to stay with Chiyo-Chan."

"I am...and out from behind her popped a small figure." Chiyo-chan?"

"Did you get the necklace?" Chiyo asked.

"Got it right here." Yukari answered. Chiyo smiled. "Then it's time to beat that baddie." she said as she put her arm up and smiled.

"I guess she's getting better." Yomi said as she smiled.

Sakaki saw Kagura. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I just won't be in any swim meets for a while." she responded. She tried once again to open the display case. "Damn I just can get it open."

Without warning a huge fireball came crashing down knocking Yukari, Kagura, and most of the crowd backwards.

Kaorin floated above them. "NOW ALL OF HUMANITY WILL BE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH ACTIONS!!!!!"

People started running around in terror as Kaorin launched fireball after fireball.

"No..." Sakaki said softly. "Kaorin...Kaorin...KAORIN!!!" Suddenly the necklace in the case started to glow. "Oi?" Kagura said as she lay down at the ground staring at the case.

The necklace then broke through the case and floated in the air.

"NO!!!" Kaorin yelled as she launched a fireball at it.

_"Malagunga your time has come..." _A Voice from the necklace said and the proceeded to wrap itself around Sakaki's neck.

Sakaki just closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then when she opened them...they were glowing white.

"Malafanga..." Kaorin whispered.

"Malagunga, cease this foolish conquest." Sakaki said as she started to float up.

"NEVER, THIS PLANET WILL BE MINE!!!!!" Kaorin said as she launched a stream of fire from her hands.

Sakaki countered by shooting a stream of ice from her hands. "You cannot harm me." Sakaki told her.

"Probably not you." She shot a fireball at her, missing Sakaki. "You missed me." Sakaki said as she smirked. Kaorin smiled. "I wasn't aiming for you." Sakaki got a surprised look and then turned around to see the fireball was heading for a news helicopter. "No." Sakaki whispered as she quickly flew towards the fireball.

The fireball hit the back of the copter causing it to spin out of control. Sakaki flew to it and shoot a stream of water to the ground creating a gusher that surround the helicopter. Then with a wave of her hands, she turned the gusher into ice, freezing the copter in place.

"Are you okay?" Sakaki asked the people in the copter. "Uh...yeah thanks." said a very shocked reporter."

Sakaki then felt a something hitting her, knocking her to the ground. "That's your problem Malafanga, you care too much." Sakaki looked up and saw a gloating Kaorin floating above her.

Sakaki's eyes glowed white as she quickly flew towards her as to icicles appeared in her hands. "I will kill you."

_"No don't" _a voice in her head said. "Miss Sakaki?

Kaorin took advantage of the situation and grabbed Sakaki's collar. "Fool." Then she threw Sakaki in the school's pool. "Let's heat things up." she launched a stream of fire into the pool, causing the water to boil.

"SAKAKI!!!!!!" Kagura yelled. Yomi and Tomo just stood there in horror. "She's killing her." Tomo said as she started to run towards the pool, but Yomi grabbed her. "No...there's nothing we can do."

Kaorin stopped the firestream and turned to the crowd. "As you can see I am unbeatable, and now because I am satisfied with my victory, I will kill you all without any suffering."

As she prepared to launch a huge fireball the boiling water started to glow. "It can't be." Kaorin thought. Then, slowly out of the water came a huge iceball. Inside was a smiling Sakaki. The iceball broke and Sakaki quickly flew at Kaorin, grabbing her and quickly throwing her into the school.

"I cannot be defeated that easily Malagunga." she said as she smiled. The side of the school blew open and out came an furious Kaorin, her eyes were glowing red and her entire body was engulfed in flames, but she did not appear to be burning. "CURSE YOU MALAFANGA!!!!"

Sakaki's eyes glowed white and her entire body surrounded itself with water. "THIS BATTLE WILL END TODAY!!!!!" they flew at each other, but before they could reach each other, Kaorin flew a little lower and smiled as a shocked Sakaki knew what she was about to do. "No." Sakaki whispered.

Kaorin then grabbed the Sakaki's necklace and managed to get it off. Sakaki then fell hard to the ground.

Sakaki stared at Kaorin as she floated above her. "This person cares for you very much, and by the way you distracted Malafanga earlier, you care for her too...that sickens me..so now..." she gave an evil smile. "I will kill you." she held out her hands and two flaming daggers came out. "I'll make sure you die slowly." she quickly flew towards her and just as she was about to stab Sakaki she froze in place. "NO!!!!"

_"FOOLISH GIRL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!"_

"I...will not...let you hurt...my Sakaki-san." Kaorin said. Sakaki just kept on staring at Kaorin.

"Miss Sakaki...I love you... I always have since the first time I saw you."

Sakaki blushed. "And I you." she responded.

_"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!!!!!" _Malagunga asked.

"This..." she said softly as she stabbed herself with the daggers.

"KAORIN!!!!" Sakaki yelled.

"Forgive...me..." Kaorin said as tears came out of eyes.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" _Malagunga said as the necklace came off Kaorin. "You are safe now...my Sakaki-san." and with that her eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground.

"NO!!!!" Sakaki yelled as she ran towards Kaorin.

Everyone then surrounded them as Sakaki held on to Kaorin's body.

"No...you can't leave me...you cannot leave me." Sakaki said as tears were flowing down her cheeks."

Kari just trembled. "My...Kaorin..." she then stared to cry uncontrollably.

Mitzu fell to her knees. "This is all my fault." she thought as she started to cry.

Then the Azu-girls, Chihiro,Yukari, Minamo, as well as everyone around them started to cry.

"She saved us all." Yomi said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yeah...thanks you numbnut." Tomo said with tears in her eyes as well.

Kagura just clenched her fist. "I tried...but I couldn't bring them the happy ending." she then covered her eyes and began to cry.

Suddenly there was a bright light...it was Malafanga's necklace.

"What the?" Yukari said. The necklace floated towards Sakaki. _"Do you really care for this girl?" _it asked.

"With all my heart." Sakaki responded.

The necklace started to glow and a young blond haired woman appeared before them. "Then stop your weeping, for soon you will be together again...but alas, I will cease to exist." Sakaki stared at Malafanga. "Arigato." she said.

Malafanga placed her hand over Kaorin's chest. "Return to her." she said. Suddenly Malafanga started to glow, she turned into a beam of light that surrounded Kaorin's body which started to glow.

Sakaki stared at short haired girl...then slowly...Kaorin opened her eyes. "Miss...Sakaki?"

Sakaki gave a huge smile. "Ka...o...rin." and then they hugged which caused everyone to cheer.

As everyone was celebrating Kaorin's return, Osaka noticed something on the ground. "Oh pretty." she picked it up. "Hey everyone...look." she held up Malagunga's necklace.

"OSAKA-SAN NO!!!" Chiyo yelled, but it was too late, the necklace wrapped around Osaka's neck.

"Oh God." Kaorin thought.

Osaka's eyes glowed red. "NOW HUMANS WITHOUT MALAFANGA TO PROTECT YOU I AM GOING TO...NOOOOOOO AHHHHHH!!!!!" Osaka quickly held her head. "THE PAIN!!!!!"

"Osaka-san is hurting." Chiyo said as she started to run to help her friend.

Kaorin grabbed her. "No Chiyo-Chan...I don't think it's Osaka who's screaming."

"NOOOO, SO...MUCH...EMPTINESS!!!!!!" The necklace quickly got off Osaka and then disintegrated.

Everyone just stood there in shock as Osaka stared at them. "So, does this mean the fire drill is over?" Everyone just shook their heads.

----------------------------------

**LATER THAT SUMMER...**

Everyone was at Chiyo's summer house, Yukari and Minamo were busy arguing about something that happened to them in their high school days. Chiyo and Osaka were busy in the kitchen making lunch with Chiyo of course making sure that Osaka didn't grab any knifes.

Tomo and Yomi were at the table. Yomi reading a book and Tomo just plain bored. "Too bad Kimura was proven innocent, now us girls will have to be on the look out for him again."

"Oh haven't you heard...he's not into high school girls anymore." Yomi responded. "Ever since the Kaorin incident, he's into something new."

"Oh really, what?" Tomo demanded. "High School boys." Yomi snickered which caused Tomo to get a shocked looked. "So that's why the boys at school turn pale when then see him." Tomo then got a mischievous grin. "Speaking of Kaorin..."

Yomi then stared at the wildcat. "Tomo Takino, I can't let you spy on them." Tomo just lowered her head. "Without me." Yomi added which caused Tomo to give another mischievous smile.

--------------------------------------

Yomi and Tomo slowly made there way to the window, they were about to reach it when Kagura jumped in front of them with her arms stretched out. "Come on Kagura, we just want to see how they're doing?" Tomo pleaded.

"As long as I'm around, they will be nobody around to bother them." Kagura said.

"Since when did you decided to become their bodyguard?" Yomi asked with an annoyed tone.

"Since they became a couple, now back away from the window, or will I have to get tough." she ordered.

"Fine geez, have it your way." Tomo said.

--------------------------------------------

Outside on the beach, Sakaki and Kaorin were sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella. "So your mother does not mind our relationship." Sakaki asked.

Kaorin just smiled. "No, in fact she said that you are more noble than any man she's ever known." she was quiet for a few seconds. "What about your parents?" Kaorin asked.

"Well they really do not like the idea of me dating another girl...but as long as I'm with you what anybody else thinks doesn't matter." they held hands.

They both looked out to the sea. "So how is Mitzu doing?" Sakaki asked.

"Well, she's back traveling the world now that she's a full fledged archeologist." Sakaki got a worried look.

"Don't worry, she promised never to send me anything else again." Kaorin reassured her. Kaorin stared at Sakaki. "Sakaki-san?" she asked.

"Yes what is it my Kaorin-san." Sakaki responded. "You'll always be with me will you?"

Sakaki smiled. "For all eternity." they were about to kiss when a beach ball hit them. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt the two lovebirds." They looked up and saw Chihiro in front of them giggling. Sakaki and Kaorin stared at each other and nodded. "Chihiro..." Kaorin started. "You have 5 seconds."

Chihiro then gulped. "Um, look I'm sorry okay."

"5..."

"Look just give me my beach ball and I'll be on my way."

"4..."

"Right see ya..." and with that she ran off."

"Okay Sakaki-san now where..." she looked around. "Where'd she go."

"KAORIN-SAN!!!!!!" Kaorin looked into the ocean and saw Sakaki in the water swimming.

"I really like how playful she's become." Kaorin thought...and with that...she ran towards the water...

**THAT'S THE END!!!!!!**

**Well what did you think, I really hope you enjoyed it, once again thanks for all the reviews.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME...**


End file.
